Chasing a Dream
by PunksXeChick
Summary: Sequel to Divas in the Making. A year has passed as Nina, Blair, Charity & Rihanna have finally been offered a WWE Contract and they all get to be part of the Raw roster. Will Charity made Nina's life miserable again and can her friends helped her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely readers. This is a sequel to my Divas in the Making Story called Chasing a Dream.**

**I would like to dedicate this story to my soul sisters, RKORyder, Luneara Eclipse & Blair. Please go and read their stories. They are such Awesome People.**

**I didn't own anybody. I only own my OC Nina Valentine..**

**RKORyder owns her OC Charity Blaze**

**Luneara Eclipse owns her OC Lyca Fierce**

**Blair owns her OC Blair Sullivan**

**Scummerz owns her OC Rihanna Lopez**

**All Superstars / Wrestlers belongs to WWE & TNA.**

**All Song Lyrics belongs to the Respective Artists.**

**Please Read and Review my lovely readers...**

* * *

><p><strong>-1 Year Later after the winner of NXT is Announced-<strong>

**[Nina POV]**

I was at home sorting out my laundry when my I-Phone bearing Beyonce's Run the World rang, I quickly put the clothes away and dashed towards it.

"Hello..." I answered.

"Hey Nina, it's me Lyca. ¿cómo estás? (How are you? in Spanish)

"Hola Lyca, estoy bien." (Hi Lyca, I'm fine.)

"I miss you so much Lyca, so how does it feel like to be a Diva?" I asked her.

"It's been amazing and I'm really working hard to capture that Divas title. So many things has happened in a year, chica." she replied.

"Really like what?"

"Well for starters, your Ex-Pro The Miz, loses his title to John Cena and Alex Riley is no longer with him since A-ry is a Face now. Wade is no longer the leader of Nexus. By the way The Miz is officially with Charity now, and they are a couple. I'm now gonna go on to another major thing and I know you'll be happy to hear this. Jeff Hardy has just re-signed with WWE, and he wrestles on RAW now! He's gorgeous and a very nice guy indeed and plus I'm dating his big brother, Matt." Lyca squealed in delight.

"WHAT! really! Oh my gosh, now there's a reason to watch WWE! Woo Hoo! I'm glad Jeff's back and Lyca, you and Matt are totally made for each other." I exclaimed excitedly.

"Wow Lyca, can't believed that I've missed out on so many things, and huge thanks for the update. I also hoped that you will be the Diva Champion soon." I added.

"Thanks Nina, I got to go now, will chat with you again tomorrow hon. Buzz me on Twitter alright." she added.

"Alright Lyca, mañana." I ended the call and got back to my laundry.

I was halfway through sorting the clothes that needed to be washed, when once again my phone rang. I sighed and went to answer it for the second time.

"Hello..."

"Hey Nina, it's Blair, your Amazing Australian." she chirped.

"Hey Blair, what's up girl?"

"Guess what chica, Hunter wanted to meet us over at his office tomorrow morning at 10."

"Why would Hunter wanna see us and not Vince?" I asked clearly baffled by what Blair has said.

"Triple H has taken over from Vince and he's Chief Operating Officer (COO) now. I really have no idea why he wanted to meet us though, so let's just go and find out." she added.

"Alright, tomorrow at 10 it is then, and we'll go together Blair."

"Okay see ya tomorrow hon."

Blair ended the call, and I secretly wondered why did The Game of all people wanted to meet us tomorrow...?"

* * *

><p><strong>-WWE Headquarters-<strong>

**[Nina POV]**

I was a nervous-wreck as Blair and I arrived at the WWE Headquarters right at 10AM, I knocked softly on the door of The COO's office and once Hunter gave us the cue to come in, I slowly turned the knob and walked in with Blair behind me, Hunter who's also known as Paul Michael Levesque beamed at us and as I turned my head to the right, I saw Charity Blaze and Rihanna Lopez glaring at me.

Charity was really pissed to see me again...

* * *

><p><strong>[Charity Blaze POV]<strong>

What the hell is Valentine and Awful Australian doing here? Damn! Why do we have to cross paths again! Now that Nina's here, I'll be sure to make her life miserable!

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina POV]<strong>

We greeted him and he ushered us to sit down as he gestured to the seats in front of him, "Welcome girls, have a seat."

As the both of us took a seat next to Rihanna and Charity, Hunter began to explained on why he wanted to meet us.

"Hi girls, I would like to tell you that I'm now in charge of the WWE as the Chief Operating Officer, and you girls are probably wondering why I've called you here? Well don't be alarmed, the reason that I wanted to meet you girls is because, I'm offering each one of you a WWE Contract." he added with a smile.

All of us were completely surprise upon hearing that...

"Sorry Mr Helmsley, did we hear you right? You wanted to give us a WWE Contract? But I thought only the Winner of NXT gets a contract" I asked in bewilderment.

"Yes you are right Nina, but when NXT 5 is aired, I received a lot of good response from higher-ups and a lot of people wanted to see you ladies in the WWE, and I've to agree with them, you girls are unique and talented, just what I needed for this business. So without further ado, the 4 of you will start tomorrow on Monday Night Raw as part of the main roster." Once he's finished explaining, the 4 of us kept thanking him profusely and expressed our gratitude to him.

"Thanks Mr Helmsley, we appreciate it and we won't let you down." Blair told him.

"I'm sure all of you girls won't." Hunter added with a smile.

I can't believed it...! This is the greatest piece of news ever and I am really grateful that I finally get to live my dream...

We thanked Hunter for the last time and walked out of his office after signing our WWE Contracts. Blair hugged me tightly and jumped for joy as we walked out to the elevator.

"Wow we finally got a contract, Nina." she exclaims happily as she runs her fingers through her red hair.

"Yeah, I'm so happy too, Blair." I replied with a smile.

As we're about to leave the building, Charity and Rihanna walked behind us and decides to pissed us off.

"Wow Little Nina and Awful Australian are on the same main roster as us, Rihanna! DAMN THIS IS REALLY LAME!" Charity hollered in sarcasm at us.

I was beyond pissed as Rihanna snickered loudly.

"It's Amazing Australian, MIND YOU!" Blair turned around and snapped right at Charity.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you're still awful to me! Just my luck to be on RAW with the both of you!" she added while crinkling her nose at us.

"Well then its too bad, Charity. We don't have the time to be picking a fight with the likes of you. So till then we'll meet you tomorrow, Suckers! Let's go Blair!" I hollered and grabbing Blair's arm, the both of us left the building while Charity and Rihanna glared angrily at us...

"Can't believed that we're on RAW with those 2 bitches!" I hissed as Blair tried to calmed me down.

"On the bright side, at least we got what we wanted and that's the WWE Contract and if they wanna messed with us we can just challenged them to a match and kicked their asses! It's time for us to make an impact in the Wrestling World." Blair added with a smile, I nodded and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah you are right Blair, come let's tell Lyca about our good news." I told her.

"Nina, give me a minute, I'm gonna call Daniel, he's so gonna flip upon hearing that we've received WWE Contracts." Blair gushed as she took out her cellphone.

I waited at the side of the curb as Blair chats on the phone with her boyfriend, Daniel Bryan. They have been together ever since NXT wraps up and they have been inseparable ever since...

Once she hung up on Daniel, she walked back to me and off we went to meet Lyca...

* * *

><p><strong>-First Night on Monday Night Raw-<strong>

**[Nina POV]**

I was hanging around backstage with Blair since our match won't be for another hour.

"So where's your darling boy, Blair?" I tease her.

She blushed and added, "Well he's on Smackdown and he's so friggin' excited that I'm now part of the RAW roster." Blair giggled in delight.

As I was chatting with her, The Miz happened to walked past us. I glared at him, as he gaze at me for a long while before finally walking away with a smirk on his face.

"What's his problem anyway?" I asked Blair.

"Yeah, what's up with that, Mike clearly has issues!" Blair added angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>[The Miz POV]<strong>

Was that Nina Valentine a moment ago? The same one who happened to be my rookie? Wow, she's changed so much in a span of a year! She's much more sexier and lovelier than how I've remembered her. Last year, I really hated her. But she seems really different this year and I hoped that she's so much better than Charity.

Nina's enticing and I really want her and the best thing is since she's part of the main RAW roster now, it'll totally be much easier to get her now more than ever!

They don't call me chick-magnet for nothing! I'm gonna think of a plan that will have her in my arms!

I walked back to my locker room clearly contented, while whistling a tune to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>[Monday Night Raw - Charity vs Rihanna]<strong>

_**"The next contest is set for one fall, and making her way to the ring from Toronto, Canada. Here's Charity Blaze..."**_

Charity came out to** Dirrty by Christina Aguilera**, wearing a green and red corset top with black capri pants.

_**Gonna get, ROWDY!**__**  
><strong>__**Gonna get a lil unRULY!**__**  
><strong>__**Get it fired up in a, HURRY!**__**  
><strong>__**Wanna get DIRRTY!**__**  
><strong>__**It's about time that I came to start the, PARTY!**__**  
><strong>__**Sweat drippin' over my, BODY!**__**  
><strong>__**Dancin', gettin' just a lil, NAUGHTY!**__**  
><strong>__**Wanna get DIRRTY! **__**  
><strong>__**It's about time for my arrival!**_

She pranced down the ramp and didn't even bother to acknowledged the crowd as they were a mixture of cheers and boos for her.

**Cole: Jerry, this lady is what I'm talking about! Sexy and talented at the same time.**

_**"And making her way to the ring from Los Angeles, California, here's Rihanna Lopez."**_

Charity climbs into the ring and waited for Rihanna to come out.

Soon **Beyonce's Girls (Who Run The World)** played as the Latina strut out wearing a sleeveless midriff top, black mini shorts and knee high boots.

_**Who run the world? Girls! [x4]**__**  
><strong>__**Some of them men think they freak this like we do**__**  
><strong>__**But no they don't**__**  
><strong>__**Make your cheques come at they neck,**__**  
><strong>__**Disrespect us no they won't...**_

She climbs up to the ring and waited for the bell to rang and once it rang, Charity charged towards her with a clothesline. She drop to the mat and Charity follows it up with an elbow drop towards her chest, she yelled in pain and when Charity yanks her hair, Rihanna kicked her in the gut and connected with a spinning heel kick.

Charity stumbles and falls to the mat, and not willing to waste any time, she grabs Charity by the hair and nailed the Beautiful Canadian with her new finisher, an Inverted Overdrive (Swinging Neckbreaker) which she called The Scummerz Effect**.**

Charity was screaming and reeling in pain as she clutched the base of her neck and when Rihanna tried to pinned her, she shoved the Latina to the side and leaping back to her feet, she connected with a big boot right to Rihanna's face and flipping the Latina over onto her stomach, the sexy French-Canadian grabbed her legs and locked in her Sharpshooter, Rihanna yelled in pain as Charity cranked on the pressure, a few moments later Rihanna finally tapped out to the pain!

_**"And here's your winner by submission, Charity Blaze...!"**_

The referee raised her hand up high as she's looking smug...

**Cole: YES! Charity wins! I told ya Jerry, she's the one to watched for!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Monday Night RAW - Blair Sullivan vs Nina Valentine Match]<strong>

**[Nina POV]**

_**"The next contest is set for one fall, and making her way to the ring from Sydney, Australia. Here's the Amazing Australian, Blair Sullivan..."**_

Blair came out to **A7X, Nightmare.**

_**"Nightmare!"**__**  
><strong>__**(Now your nightmare comes to life)**_

the crowd gave her a huge pop since they were really excited for her debut match. She's wearing her usual ring gear of a red Corset Top, short black shorts and fishnet stockings.

Her theme is still playing as she climbs up to the ring.

_**You should have known the price of evil,**__**  
><strong>__**And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah**__**  
><strong>__**Oooooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare!**__**  
><strong>__**(While your nightmare comes to life)**_

Next is my turn...

_**"Making her way to the ring from Phoenix, Arizona. Here's Nina Valentine...!"**_

I came out to **Lady Gaga's - The Edge of Glory **and I'm wearing my usual ring gear that consists of a red lolita corset top dress and fishnet stockings and I'm really excited to start my debut match.

I was surprised to get such a huge pop from the crowd once my entrance theme hits.

_**I'm on the edge of glory, **__**  
><strong>__**And I'm hanging on a moment of truth, **__**  
><strong>__**I'm on the edge of glory, **__**  
><strong>__**And I'm hanging on a moment with you, **__**  
><strong>__**I'm on the edge **__**  
><strong>__**The edge (6x) **_

_**I'm on the edge of glory **__**  
><strong>__**And I'm hanging on a moment with you **__**  
><strong>__**I'm on the edge with you **_

I walked down the ramp and climb up into the ring as Blair smiled at me.

I still couldn't not believed that I'm actually standing on a WWE ring. This is truly a dream come true.

I waited for the bell to rang while Cole run his mouth on me as usual, after one year, he's still Michael Cole the Prick.

**[Cole and Jerry Lawler on Commentary]**

**Cole: Nina is back? I can't believed it! Just what did management see in her?**

**Jerry Lawler: Well from what I've heard, our COO Triple H is impressed with her talent and Blair's, so that's why they were offered a contract. Plus they are two beautiful girls, Cole. **

**So what's not to like...?**

The bell rang and we locked up, but Blair overpowered me by wrenching my left arm towards the mat. I got back up and catching her in a Hurricaranna, I spin continously before dragging her to the mat. She managed to get up and connected with a short-arm clothesline that sends me to the canvas, she then tries to follow up with a crossface but I managed to reversed it and kick her to the side of the head which caused her to fall backwards to the mat and when she tries to get back on her feet, I quickly connect with a shining wizard and follows it up with a standing moonsault.

**Jerry Lawler: Wow that move is just like Evan Bourne's..!**

**Cole: Don't have to be impressed by that Jerry, this girl is a loser!**

After that standing moonsault, I went for a pin, but she kicked out before the 2 count. Not wasting any time, I grabbed her by the hair and when I was about to kicked her, she elbowed me right to the jaw, I stumbled backwards and she follows it up with a boot to the face. I slumped to the canvas and she dragged me to the ropes, and climbing up the turnbuckle, she executes her Falling Star (Diving Headbutt) right on my right shoulder, I scream in pain from the impact and she went for a pin.

I quickly kicked out, before the 3 count could ever happened. I leapt up to my feet and caught her in a Hurricaranna once again and once she falls to the mat, I connected with a Lionsault and then I dragged her nearer to the ropes, before climbing up the turnbuckle to nailed her with my Phoenix Clash (540 corkscrew senton), after I've executed it perfectly, I pinned her shoulder to the mat and got the 3 count...

I hear the crowd go wild as soon as I did my finisher and I was elated...

_**"And here's your winner by Pinfall, Nina Valentine...!" **_

**Jerry: Wow Cole, her finisher looks just like a Twisting Tornado, how did she do that? That was one awesome finisher, Cole!**

**Cole: She's a fluke Jerry and that is not a Twisting Tornado alright!**

The crowd gave me a thunderous pop as the referee raised my arm in victory.

**Cole: I hated the fact that she wins!**

**King: That's you Cole, but me on the other hand, I'm happy that Nina got the win. She's fresh and unique and you're just a Hater, Cole!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina POV]<strong>

After my match I got backstage with Blair as she congratulates me...

"That was a good match, girl!" she exclaims excitedly.

"Thanks Blair, couldn't have done it without you since you're Amazing Australian after all." I added with a smile as I gave her a hug.

Moments later, Lyca shrieked upon seeing me and Blair, she runs over and gave the both of us a bone-crunching hug.

"Great match, Chicas! Fue realmente impresionante! " (It was really awesome! in Spanish)

"Thanks Lyca, by the way I heard that you have a match with Dolph Ziggler later on tonight right?" I asked her.

"Yeah that witch Vickie, is the one who sets this up, apparently she spotted Dolph flirting with me and so she has ordered Dolph to face me tonight!" she shrugged.

"So Lyca, where is the Enigma Jeff Hardy?" I asked her. Lyca giggled, "Well honey be patient, Matt told me that Jeff will be here next week, since he's taking the night off."

"Oh its okay then, well we still have an hour before your match since tonight is a 3 hour special. So I'm gonna head for a quick shower before watching that match." I told both Blair and Lyca.

"Alright Nina, see ya later." Lyca added with a smile.

I headed for a quick shower to freshen myself up, I was relieved that my first night on Raw has turned out to be awesome and I was pretty proud of myself.

I got done showering and changing into a skinny jeans and a blue cotton halter top, I walked out of my locker room and began walking aimlessly backstage just to passed time before Lyca's match.

By now there were not many people walking around and as I walked on, I bumped into the Mexican Aristocrat Alberto Del Rio...!

I didn't really liked him since he appears to be quite of a dirt-bag. I glared at him and was about to walked away when he suddenly grabbed my left arm and spun me around to face him.

"Querido, don't be so quick to walk away, we have not been introduced yet. Well my name is Alberto Del Rio, but you already know that..." he finished with a megawatt smile.

I rolled my eyes, "If I already know that, then why are you introducing yourself, SCUMBAG!" I hollered sarcastically in his face. His firm grip was still on my arm and I was getting annoyed.

"Wooo feisty huh, I like that. You are Nina from NXT 5 right, wow you're sexy and you were definitely my most favorite rookie of all." He did his signature wink at me and I felt like punching his stupid face.

"Yes, I'm Nina and you better let go of my arm, before I whoop your ass!" I exclaimed angrily.

Since I've just started learning Spanish, I continued and spoke the language just to be sure that this Jerk understands me,_" _Me dijo que me dejo' ir, perro!_"_ (Translates as: I said let me go, you dog!)

He smirks in amusement, "Wow you speak Espanyol huh. I like it." he mocked before pulling me closer towards him and continued, "I'll let you go, if you come back with me to my locker room and maybe entertain me for a little while. Vamos carino, sabes que quieres." (come on sweetheart, you know you want to)" he added and once again he winked at me.

That's it! I do understand Spanish and he has crossed the line, does he think I'm some kind of a hostess or a ring rat..!

Without any hesitation, I slapped him hard across the face. He's stunned by my sudden reaction and his expression slowly turned into a menacing frown as he pulled me closer towards him and when he tried to kiss me, I raise my right hand to slap him again, but he caught my hand just in time.

"Let me go, you Asshole!" I yelled at him as I tried to wrench my arm out of his vice grip but it was to no avail. Suddenly out of nowhere I heard a man's voice shouting in our direction, "HEY, LET HER GO YOU FUCKING PRICK!" I whirled around and saw my big brother Jaster heading towards us.

"Who are you!" Del Rio snapped while glaring at him.

"It's none of your business, who I am, and trust me you do not wanna do that to her, NOW LET HER GO!" Jaster yelled at him.

"What if I don't?" Del Rio challenged him.

"Well then I just might have to whooped your Ass!" he shrugged before spearing Del Rio to the floor, and began exchanging punches with him.

I yelled at the both of them to stop, but they wouldn't. Soon 2 WWE Officials came in and broke them up. As Del Rio holds his bloodied lips, Jaster yells at him, "If you wanna know who I am, I am Jaster Rogue, and I'm Raw's next breakout star, and nobody touches my little sister cause if they do I'm gonna snapped their hand in two, you hear that you FUCKING ASSHOLE!" he yelled as securities lead Del Rio back to his locker room.

I hugged Jaster, "Are you okay Nina? He didn't hurt you right?" he asked gently.

I shook my head, "No, he didn't. This is a surprise you didn't tell me that you are WWE's newest signing? By the way, how do you know where to find me?" I asked him.

"Well I was on my way to your locker room to give you a surprise and that's when I found you with The Mexican. I wanted to let you know that Hunter has offered me a contract and I came here straightaway from ROH, he also told me since I'm that talented, he figured that I don't need to be training in FCW and so he bypassed me straight to the main roster, and here I am, I'm happy that you got a contract too." he smiled as he ruffled my hair.

Jaster is my older brother, and he's older than me by 3 years. He has wrestled in Ring Of Honor (ROH) which is an Indy Promotion where Blair Sullivan is from and he's been there for 5 years before he decides to come to the WWE.

"By the way, I just saw your match with Blair and it's Awesome! My little sister is such an awesome diva." he beamed proudly at me. I smile and grabbed his arm, "Thanks I'm so happy that you're in the WWE bro, now come on, let's watch Lyca's match in my locker room, she's been my best friend ever since Charity and I were enemies! I'm gonna introduce you to her and another best friend of mine, Blair Sullivan later on."

"I do know Blair Sullivan, she's also from ROH right? She's one awesome athlete!" Jaster told me.

"Wow, that's fantastic. Glad that you know Blair, so you guys won't have problem mingling with each other then." I chuckled.

We went to my locker room and I switched on the Plasma TV so that we can watch the fierce latina go toe to toe with Dolph...

* * *

><p><strong>[Lyca vs Dolph Ziggler Match]<strong>

_**"The next contest is set for one fall and making his way to the ring from Hollywood, Florida and weighing at 223lb, here's Dolph Ziggler!"**_

Dolph's Perfection music hit and he came out with Vickie by his side.

_**I am perfection**__**  
><strong>__**Perfection**__**  
><strong>__**I am perfection**__**  
><strong>__**So take your best shot**__**  
><strong>__**Give it all you got**__**  
><strong>__**Show me love**_

The crowd boo'ed as he made his way up to the ring.

Up next is Lyca Fierce with her theme **Livin La Vida Loca by Ricky Martin**, as soon as she came out, the crowd went wild for her, and there were a lot of Lyca signs throughout the Arena.

_**"And making her way to the ring from Los Angeles, California, here's Lyca Fierce..."**_

_**Upside inside out**__**  
><strong>__**She's livin' la vida loca**__**  
><strong>__**She'll push and pull you down**__**  
><strong>__**Livin' la vida loca**__**  
><strong>__**Her lips are devil red**__**  
><strong>__**And her skin's the color mocha**__**  
><strong>__**She will wear you out**__**  
><strong>__**Livin' la vida loca**__**  
><strong>__**Livin' la vida loca**__**  
><strong>__**She's livin la vida loca**_

The bell rang and Lyca connected with a clothesline bringing Dolph down to the mat and she quickly follows it up with a double leg drop right to his chest.

Vickie started screaming at Lyca for attention and as Lyca got distracted by Vickie's loud incessant yelling, she didn't notice Dolph creeping up behind her to execute his Zig-Zag, after he nailed her with that finisher, he went for the pin but lyca managed to get her shoulder up just before the 3 count.

**King: Wow Lyca is one tough cookie, Cole! I've been impressed with her aggressive prowess f****or the past one year!**

**Cole: No she's not Jerry! Don't be fooled by her, she's nothing but a loser who happened to be dating that loser Matt Hardy!**

Lyca then elbowed Dolph to the side of his jaw and leaping back to her feet, she kicked Dolph in the guts before hoisting him up over her shoulders and smirking right at Vickie, she nails him with her Ferocity (Argentine Clutch into a Gutbuster Impact) finisher and pinned him for the win. 1! 2! 3!

_**"And here's your winner by Pinfall, Lyca Fierce!"**_

**King: Woooo Hoooo Lyca wins! She's been my constant favorite, and she's such a talented young diva!**

**Cole: Yeah right, she is a fluke! Look at how, she arrogantly delivered her finisher to Dolph!**

**King: What are you talking about Cole, she beat him fair and square.**

**Cole: Whatever Jerry, you can fangirl on her all you want, but as for me, I'm sick of her!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina POV]<strong>

"Wow Lyca is hot and that was such an awesome match." Jaster smirked sheepishly.

I punched his arm playfully, "You are not to flirt with her, she's badass and she also happened to be dating Matt Hardy." I chuckled as Jaster raises his hands up in defense.

"Alright, I wouldn't wanna be at the receiving end of a Twist of Fate!" he laughed.

"Well come on, let's go and meet her, and after that we can all go for dinner." I smiled as Jaster nodded.

We went to meet Lyca at her locker room...

"Lyca, I would like you to meet my big brother, Jaster and he's WWE's latest signing!" I introduced him as Lyca shook his hands.

"That was a great match, Lyca." Jaster added with a smile.

She grinned widely at him,"Gracias, carino."

"Since we're all been introduced, let's go for dinner then, guys." I added and as all of us were walking out of the backstage area, we bumped into John Morrison.

"So you must be the new boy that people have been talking about around here huh? They say that you are such a great Indy-Star. Well Jaster Rogue from what I've seen here, you're nothing but a clown!" he said in sarcasm.

Jaster snickered, " Yeah, I'm Jaster Rogue, The Indy-Star! Wow People have been talking about me huh? I didn't knew that I'm so popular around here." Jaster gloats in sarcasm.

JoMo looks pissed. "Well I tell you what clown! These Shaman of Sexy wants a piece of you come next week on Raw. So what do you say, you and me in the ring?" he challenged.

Jaster smirks again," Alright then MoJo, I'm up for it!"

"It's JoMo, damn you!" Morrison corrected him.

"Oh yeah, whatever man. Jomo or Mojo, it's the same to me!" Jaster added sarcastically.

JoMo glared at us for the longest time, before walking off in a huff.

Lyca pat Jaster's shoulder gently, "Don't mind him, that's John Morrison and he can be a Prick. But I'm sure that you'll win against him in a match anytime!" Lyca smiled.

"No worries, I've come across a lot of guys like him anyway and thanks Lyca, for believing in me!" he exclaims with a smile.

"Yeah don't worry about him chica, my brother here is Badass. He once competed with a broken elbow in a ladder war match in ROH and went on to be victorious by the end of the night, so having to face Morrison will be easy-peasy for him!" I assured her.

"Wow, Jaster, you're a die-hard. That's cool, cause to me guys who have the never-say-die-attitude are so damn sexy just like my soon to be Novio, Matt Hardy!" she gushed.

Jaster grinned, "Thanks Lyca, girls who are hardcore, are pretty attractive too." he added with a smile as Lyca blushed.

As the three of us walked out of the entrance, I happened to see Mike and Charity kissing by the corner. So they are making it public that they are an official couple.

Ugh! That just leaves a sour taste in my mouth!

I sighed and wondered to myself! Since I'm now on the same roster with both Mike and Charity, will there ever be more trouble than before!

But looking on the bright side, I was grateful that my big brother, Lyca and Blair are here with me and together we're chasing our dream...!

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>

**What would happened next?**

**Did Mike had feelings for Nina?**

**Please R&R**


	2. Meeting the Charismatic Enigma

**Hello my lovely readers. This is a sequel to my Divas in the Making Story called Chasing a Dream.**

**I would like to dedicate this story to my soul sisters, RKORyder, Luneara Eclipse & Blair. Please go and read their stories. They are such Awesome People.**

**I would like to thank RKORyder, Luneara & Blair for the R&R**

**I didn't own anybody. I only own my OC Nina Valentine..**

**RKORyder owns her OC Charity Blaze**

**Luneara Eclipse owns her OC Lyca Fierce**

**Blair owns her OC Blair Sullivan**

**Scummerz owns her OC Rihanna Lopez**

**All Superstars / Wrestlers belongs to WWE & TNA.**

**All Song Lyrics belongs to the Respective Artists.**

**Please Read and Review my lovely readers...**

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina POV]<strong>

I was buzy stretching my legs out on the floor for my match, when Mike decides to come over and bugged me.

"Hey Nina, long time no see. So how are you doin' baby?" he drawled in a sexy kind of tone.

Did he just called me baby...? I wondered as I slowly stood up to face him..

"I'm good and what's the baby for huh?" I rolled my eyes in disgust at him.

"Oh no reason, just felt like it. So do you need any help with your stretching, sweetheart?" he asked as he wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Nah, I'm fine and I certainly have nothing to do with my Ex-Pro anymore since NXT is over!" I added in a flat tone as I removed his arm from my shoulder.

He smirks in amusement. "Nina, I know we were on the wrong start; but it has been a year and I really wanted us to be friends. I know that I've been hard on you when I was your mentor and I apologized and let's get along from now on since we're both on the same roster now." he added with a wink.

"Listen here, I'm not interested in us getting together alright, cause I don't like you one bit!"

I was about to walked away when he grabbed my arm, "Come on, what's with the attitude? I just want us to be friends, sweetheart."

"Look I know what you're trying to do Mike, and I'm not impressed! So just buzz off!" After saying my piece, I wrenched my arm from his grip and pushed my way past him before storming off.

* * *

><p><strong>[Charity POV]<strong>

Fucking Slut! Why is she with Mike and why the hell is Mike getting cozy with her! Arghhhhhh...! I gotta do something about this...!

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina POV]<strong>

After my encounter with Mike, I walked down the hallways, when I felt someone shoving me hard towards the wall, I turned my head and saw Charity advancing towards me, she looks like she's about to explode out of anger..!

"What the hell is your problem?" I yelled at her.

"Why are you with Mike, you fucking bitch...?" she snapped.

"What are you talking about? Have you gone mad, Charity?" I argued.

"Why is Mike talking to you! Let me warn you Nina, you have no idea who you are dealing with! Don't ever messed with me cause you have no idea what I'm capable of! SO STAY AWAY FROM MIKE, YOU HEAR ME!" She scream at the top of her lungs before storming off in a rage.

As soon as Charity left, Lyca came over to see me and I told her what just happened between me and her..

"WHAT? Mike is nice to you all of a sudden? I bet that he just wanna get in your pants, honey! He's a chick magnet after all, so you better be careful when you're around him and that Charity is one crazy bitch and not only is she possessive of Mike, she's also trying to blame you for stealing Mike away from her? She apparently went loco after she saw Mike talking to ya!" Lyca scoffed.

"Yeah she is, don't worry chica, I know how to handle Mike if he tries anything funny with me. Who are you facing tonight by the way?" I asked her.

"Blair, and I'm so excited to fight her, and how about you, who are you facing?" she asked me.

"I'll be facing Charity!" I sighed.

"What, no way you're facing that bitch?"

"Yes I am, but not to worry, Jaster will accompany me to the ring while Mike will accompany her." I smiled.

"Okay, looks like there's nothing to worry about then. Good Luck on fighting, Queen Bitch." Lyca grinned as I head to my brother's locker room...

"Hey Bro, good luck on the match with JoMo." I smiled as I entered his room.

"Nah, I don't need luck on fighting that Jerk! I'm confident of my own capabilities." he smirked.

I sat down and stared at him, its been 5 years since I last saw him...

"Bro, look at how you've changed over the course of 5 years, you used to look kinda different but now you seems to looked like another version of Jeff Hardy. When you save me from Del Rio last week, I almost didn't recognize you." I exclaimed as he started to smirked.

"Really, like Jeff Hardy? But I'm hotter right?" he gloats.

I punched his arm playfully." Yeah you wished!" I chuckled...

He soon left the locker room for his match...

* * *

><p><strong>[Jaster Rogue vs John Morrison]<strong>

_**"The next contest is set for one fall and making his way to the ring from Los Angeles, California and weighing at 222lb, here's Jaster Rogue...!"**_

Jaster's theme, Alter Bridge - Ties that Bind began to play as he came out wearing a pair of black jeans with chains around it and with his trademarked crimson red bandanna tied around his left knee. He's wearing a darker coat of eyeliner tonight which just makes his wolf-like eyes mysterious.

There were a mixture of boos and cheers as Jaster walks slowly towards the ring...

_**One last hope...**__**  
><strong>__**To rise and break away...**__**  
><strong>__**Above the faded line...**__**  
><strong>__**Way beyond the ties that bind...**_

_**This I know...**_

_**The risk is worth the gain...**__**  
><strong>__**It's worth the sacrifice...**__**  
><strong>__**Way beyond the ties that bind...**_

**Cole on Commentary: So this is Nina's big brother huh..? Well sister and brother are alike! Guess that being a loser must have run in the family!**

**Jerry the King: You need to watched your mouth Cole, I heard that these kid is tough as nails in his previous promotion. So before he whoops your ass, I suggest you shut your mouth and just comment on the match!**

_**"Now making his way to the ring from Los, Angeles California and weighing at 224lbs, here's John Morrison..."**_

JoMo came out to his music, Ain't No Make Believe as the crowd gave him a huge pop..

_**Now Listen!**__**  
><strong>__**This ain't no make believe!**__**  
><strong>__**Come on!**__**  
><strong>__**Open your eyes and see!**__**  
><strong>__**Now get up!**__**  
><strong>__**Get up and follow me!**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause I'm gonna show you what your future will be!**_

He did his usual Slow-Mo Theatrics by the ramp and walked towards the ring...

He did his usual pose at the turnbuckle before staring at each other in the ring, and once the bell rang, JoMo charged towards Jaster in full momentum, but Jaster turned the tide by grabbing him into a belly to belly overhead throw and he landed with a sickening thud on the canvas.

**Cole: Damn that was sick!**

Jomo tries to recover from that impact, but Jaster leap to his feet just in time and running to the ropes, he rebounded into one of his signature trademark move, the rebound lariat using his left hand that he called, **Rogue's Lightening**.

**Jerry: Lightning has struck in the form of Rogue's lightening.**

**Cole: Rogue's Lightening? Whatever Jerry!**

As Jomo landed on the mat with a sickening crunch, Jaster goes for a quick pin, but Jomo slides out of the ring to catch his breath and all the while clutching his neck.

Jaster smirked knowing that the damage is done and its just a matter of time before JoMo succumbs to the Rogue side of life.

Jaster quickly runs up to the turnbuckle and executes a corkscrew somersault senton towards JoMo and the both of them slammed hard into the security wall.

**Jerry: WOAH! What the heck is that? **

JoMo recovers first, while Jaster was still reeling from the impact, and leaping from the apron, he delivers his flash kick right to Jaster's kisser.

* * *

><p><strong>[Jaster POV]<strong>

DAMN! I got caught off guard!

* * *

><p>JoMo then climbs on top of Jaster and hammered away using his elbow.<p>

Jaster breaks JoMo's guard and start swinging his right and left hook, and leaping back up to his feet, he swirls his body into a sickening spinning heel kick right to JoMo's kisser.

Jaster grabbed a handful of JoMo's hair and dragged his ass back into the ring, but unfortunately JoMo recover and as Jaster was about to stand up, JoMo grabs him and executes his standing moonsault side slam. JoMo then hooks Jaster's legs for a pin, but Jaster managed to kick out before the 2 count. Morrison panicked and drags Jaster close to the turnbuckle and setting him up for his Starship Pain. Just as Morrison was about to executes it, Jaster moved out of the way and Morrison landed on his feet.

Without a second to spare, Jaster grabs his head and running up to the top turnbuckle, he nailed him the Rogue Effect (Sliced Bread). Jaster goes for the pin but JoMo kicks out before the 3 count.

Jaster's expression changed into a maniacal grin, as he lets out a piercing howl. Everybody was stunned as his howl echoes throughout the Arena!

**Cole: Damn does this kid thinks he's a wolf or something, howling like that!**

**Jerry: Back at his ROH Promotion, they called him the Prime Wolf cause of his connection with the American Wolves which is one of the best tag teams in the world today.**

Jaster grabs Morrison into a DDT Clutch and yanked his left hand aggressively and letting out another piercing howl, he drops Morrison's arm with authority into the canvas. Morrison jumped in pain.

**Jerry: I think I've seen that move before, that kid calls it the Rogue's End (****Single Arm Trap DDT).**

Jaster went for the pin and got it..

_**"And here's your winner by Pinfall, The Prime Wolf JASTER ROGUE...!"**_

_**One last hope...**__**  
><strong>__**To rise and break away...**__**  
><strong>__**Above the faded line...**__**  
><strong>__**Way beyond the ties that bind...**_

The referee raised his hand up in victory after he removed his red crimson bandanna that is wrapped around his left knee and threw it on top of JoMo's limped body and just like that the hunt claims another one tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina POV]<strong>

I was elated that Jaster won and not only that, he managed to win and put up an awesome match on his WWE Debut.

As I was about to walked out of my locker room, I bumped into Lyca.

"Hey Chica, guess what Jeff Hardy is here tonight. So are you ready to meet him?" Lyca asked me.

"Really, he's here tonight! Wow he's been my biggest inspiration and he's clearly one of the hottest guys around apart from Matt that is.." I chuckled as Lyca blushed.

Wow I can't believed that I finally got to meet the charismatic enigma, the man whom I've been crushing on since I was young. I must have spaced out when Lyca nudged me...

"Yo girl, what are you spacing out for? Jeff is here, and you should go and meet him. I told him that you are his biggest fan and that he's mainly your inspiration for wanting to be a WWE Diva and well he can't help smiling as I told him that." Lyca finished with a smile.

"You WHAT! Girl, don't tell me that you told him all that?" I added as I started to blushed.

"Yeah, I'm doing you a favor, chica and you should go and talk to him right now, he's over there with Matt." Lyca pointed out to me and I did saw Jeff. He's so gorgeous and I was star-struck. He's wearing his usual ring-gear and I can't stop staring...!

Lyca noticed that I'm slightly nervous and so she decides to give me a pep talk. "Go for it Nina, here's your chance to mingle with your favorite superstar of all time. Come on girl, he won't bite." Lyca giggled.

A while later, Matt walked up to us and peck Lyca on the cheek.

"Hey Nina, Jeff is over there, go ahead, don't be shy." He ushered me before he and Lyca left towards catering...

I braced myself and as I gathered my courage and start to walk over to him, I saw Charity beating me to it and walking up to Jeff first..

"What the fuck...? Why is she talking to Jeff..?

As Charity's chatting with Jeff, she glanced over at me and smirked evilly...

Once Jeff left to get ready for his match, I make my way towards Charity, "What do you think you are doing..?" I snapped

"I don't know what you mean!" She smirked before walking off..

What a Bitch..! I hissed

I sighed and went back to my locker room to watched Jeff's match against CM Punk..

The match went well there were a lot of excitement and when Jeff climbs up to the top turnbuckle to executes his Swanton Bomb, the whole arena stand up and gave him the loudest pop ever. But its too bad that Punk managed to kicked out from it and then went on to capitalize by nailing him with his GTS, after that Punk asked for a mic, as they passed him a microphone he went on his rant against Jeff, criticizing him on how much of a failure he is and insulting the crowd by calling them Enablers! Boy was I pissed, Punk just needs to shut up and quit talking about the charismatic enigma in that way!

Up next is Lyca vs Blair's match and I couldn't be more excited.

* * *

><p><strong>[Lyca vs Blair Sullivan Match]<strong>

_**"The next contest is set for one fall, and making her way to the ring from Sydney, Australia. Here's the Amazing Australian, Blair Sullivan..."**_

The opening to Nightmare blares throughout Raw and Blair came out, smiling and posing for the crowd..

_**"Nightmare!"**__**  
><strong>__**(Now your nightmare comes to life)**_

_**You should have known the price of evil,**__**  
><strong>__**And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah**__**  
><strong>__**Oooooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare!**__**  
><strong>__**(While your nightmare comes to life)**_

She climbs up to the ring and waited for Lyca..

_**"And making her way to the ring from Los Angeles, California, here's Lyca Fierce..."**_

_**Upside inside out**__**  
><strong>__**She's livin' la vida loca**__**  
><strong>__**She'll push and pull you down**__**  
><strong>__**Livin' la vida loca**__**  
><strong>__**Her lips are devil red**__**  
><strong>__**And her skin's the color mocha**__**  
><strong>__**She will wear you out**__**  
><strong>__**Livin' la vida loca**__**  
><strong>__**Livin' la vida loca**__**  
><strong>__**She's livin la vida loca**_

Lyca came out to a huge crowd pop..!

Moments later after Lyca stepped into the ring, Blair extends her hand to Lyca for a handshake, a Code-of-Honor practice that she has emulated from being in ROH. As the bell rang, Lyca delivers a low dropkick sending Blair crashing to the mat. But the Australian Beauty won't stay down, she quickly kip-up and went to clothesline the hell out of Lyca and once the Latina is down, Blair follows it up with a Lebell Lock in which she has adopted from her boyfriend, Daniel Bryan!

Lyca managed to dragged herself all the way to the ropes and so Blair had no choice but to release the hold.

Once she releases her grip, Lyca got the upper-hand by kicking Blair to the side of the head, as Blair wobbled, Lyca nailed her with a Ferocious Impact (Two-Handed Chokeslam) and went for a pin, but Blair managed to kick out before the 2 count..

**Jerry on Commentary: Wow, she kicked at 2 after receiving a brutal finisher from Lyca? This girl is really impressive, Cole!**

Lyca got up and yanking Blair by the hair, she was about to deliver her Ferocious Impact for the second time, when Blair reversed that maneuver and wrenching Lyca's arm to the mat, she executes her **Aussie Crippler (Armtrap Crossface)** Submission, Lyca tries to struggle to get to the ropes, but Blair kept a tight lock on her and she eventually tapped out in the end..

_**"Here's your winner by submission, the Amazing Australian, Blair Sullivan..."**_

_**Nightmare!"**__**  
><strong>__**(Now your nightmare comes to life)**_

_**You should have known the price of evil,**__**  
><strong>__**And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah**_

_**Cole fakes yawn: Another loser that doesn't deserved to win, this is so boring..!**_

_**Jerry: I loved that these two girls showed each other a great amount of respect cause it does not matter who wins for the both of them are simply amazing...**_

After the match Blair gave Lyca a hug and the both of them exited the ring together...

* * *

><p><strong>[Blair POV - After the Match]<strong>

"That was a great match Lyca..." I gave her a hug.

"Nah, its great because you are such a good worker in the ring, Blair." Lyca added with a smile.

"Thanks Chica." I added. "No problem, well I'm gonna head to my room and rest. _Lo que es un partido!" _ (What a match! In Spanish)

"Alright see ya later." I said goodbye and as I headed back to my locker room, I bumped into the sinister Scotsman.

"Hey Blair." he smile as he eyed me up and down.

"Hiya Drew, what's up?" I asked as he continued gazing at me.

"Hmmm, that was a great match Blair. So you're doing anything tonight?" he asked.

"Thanks Drew, I appreciate it. I'm sorry but I'm meeting Daniel later on, and in case you are not aware, I'm with Daniel now."

Drew seems dejected as I said that, but I need to let him know, cause I would never ever cheat on Daniel.

"Okay then see ya around, Blair." he forced a weak smile before storming off...

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina vs Charity Match]<strong>

_**"The next contest is set for one fall, and making her way to the ring from Phoenix, Arizona.. Nina Valentine...!"**_

My music,_ Edge of Glory_ began to play and I came out with Jaster to a huge crowd pop which was pretty exhilarating to me... I climbed up to the ring as Jaster stayed by the apron.

_**I'm on the edge of glory, **__**  
><strong>__**And I'm hanging on a moment of truth, **__**  
><strong>__**I'm on the edge of glory, **__**  
><strong>__**And I'm hanging on a moment with you, **__**  
><strong>__**I'm on the edge **__**  
><strong>__**The edge (6x)**_  
><em><strong>I'm on the edge of glory <strong>__**  
><strong>__**And I'm hanging on a moment with you **__**  
><strong>__**I'm on the edge with you**_

_**"And making her way to the ring from Toronto, Canada... here's Charity Blaze...!"**_

_**Gonna get, ROWDY!**__**  
><strong>__**Gonna get a lil unRULY!**__**  
><strong>__**Get it fired up in a, HURRY!**__**  
><strong>__**Wanna get DIRRTY!**__**  
><strong>__**It's about time that I came to start the, PARTY!**__**  
><strong>__**Sweat drippin' over my, BODY!**__**  
><strong>__**Dancin', gettin' just a lil, NAUGHTY!**__**  
><strong>__**Wanna get DIRRTY! **__**  
><strong>__**It's about time for my arrival!**_

**Cole: Woah look who's arrived, the beautiful Charity and accompanied by her boyfriend, the Awesome one, The Miz! Gosh Jerry, I'm so excited for this.. Wooo Hoooo!"**

Charity got up to the ring and stared daggers at me as Mike stayed by the apron. She looked down at Jaster and glares at him, but my brother on the other hand, stares right back at her with those cold, wolf-like eyes... Jaster becomes a totally different person when he's in character and right now I'm pretty sure that my brother is in a hunting-like mode..!

I noticed Mike gazing at me but I just ignore it...

The bell rang and Charity charged towards me and connected with a short-arm clothesline, I fall to the mat and as usual she got on top of me and started raining blows via her ground and pound technique. I managed to blocked most of her blows using my arms and as she was about to hammer her fist down on me again, I caught her fist and elbowed her to the side of the jaw. I then got back to my feet and waited for her to stand up and as soon as she stood up on wobbly knees, I caught her in a hurricarranna that caused her to flew to the other side of the canvas, she got back up on her feet and once again, she connected with a thunderous clothesline that caused my head to bumped hard onto the canvas!

I clutched my head in pain and as Charity pulled me up to my feet, she executed a scoop slam and when she tries to connect with an elbow drop, I moved out of the way and as she crashed to the mat, I run to the opposite ropes and executed a lionsault and went for a pin but she managed to kicked out! She got back up and tries to kicked me but I dodged and dashing towards the other opposite side of the ropes, I executed a whisper in the wind which caused her to crashed to the mat, seeing that she's not moving, I run up to the top turnbuckle and executes a swanton bomb, but she moved out of the way quickly, which caused me to crash and burn, I yelped in pain and trashed my legs wildly.

I heard Jaster yelling, "Come on Nina!"

Before I could even react, she yanked my hair to make me stand up and kicking me around the midsection, I bend over and she grabbed me by the waist and lifting me up in an upside down position, she hooked my arms using her legs and fall forward, planting me face-first to the mat in a belly to back inverted mat slam, after that she turned me over for the 3 count.

_**"Here's your winner by Pinfall, Charity Blaze...!" **_

_**Gonna get, ROWDY!**__**  
><strong>__**Gonna get a lil unRULY!**__**  
><strong>__**Get it fired up in a, HURRY!**__**  
><strong>__**Wanna get DIRRTY!**__**  
><strong>__**It's about time that I came to start the, PARTY!**_

**Cole: Yayyyyyyyy! Charity wins, that was one hell of a finisher. Michelle McCool used that move and she called it _Faithbreaker!_**

**Jerry: Yeah I know but that wasn't fair, Nina didn't even get a fighting chance!**

After the match ended, she didn't stop there, she began stomping on me and thankfully Jaster got up to the ring and shoved her away. She glares at him before exiting the ring with Mike.

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina POV]<strong>

Jaster helped me out of the ring and we headed towards my locker room.

He sat me down and got me a glass of water.

"Are you okay? Your head really took a nasty bump on the canvas..!" he asked clearly worried.

"Bro, I'll be fine. But Charity's finisher was unplanned!" I blurt out as Jaster's expression turned into a menacing frown. "What are you talking about?" he hissed as he eyed me closely.

"What I meant was, she's supposed to finished me off with a stunner, but she didn't, she nailed me with a Styles Clash!" I exclaimed angrily. I was clearly mad that Charity has the guts to do that...!

"Is she even allowed to do that?" He hissed.

"Of course not but I think that she may have carry favors with either Hunter, John Laurinitis or someone from the creative team! She's a slut, that's what she is! She will do anything to overthrow me!" I snapped.

"So are you just gonna sit there and do nothing about it?" Jaster asked me. "But there's nothing that I can do about it anyway! I'll just let it slide for now."

"Well let me tell you, Nina, if Charity were to ever hurt you in any way again, I'll be sure to whoop her ass and I don't give a damn if she's a girl or not! I know that we've been apart for 5 years due to my stint in ROH, but now that I'm back, I'm gonna make it up to you and be there for you every step of the way. Cause I'm a wolf and a wolf always protect one of their own...!" he finished.

Jaster has always been protective of me ever since I was a little girl and I knew that he will do anything for me...

A while later, Jaster left my room and went to his. I was still pissed with what has transpired moments ago, and my head is still sore from the bump that I took.

As I was about to packed up my stuff and leave, I heard someone knocking on the door of my locker room, I opened it and was absolutely star-struck, for the man that stood infront of me was the charismatic enigma, himself Jeff Hardy.. I was stunned by his sudden appearance!

"Hi Nina, we didn't had the chance to meet earlier and I've heard all about you from Matt and Lyca. I just saw your match against that Charity girl and its awesome that your finisher is also the Swanton." he beamed at me and I almost felt like I'm going to faint. I can't stop staring, he's so gorgeous in person and I'm speechless. Am I dreaming? Jeff Hardy is standing at my doorstep, this is totally unreal!

"Y-Yeah I l-love the Swanton bomb and I've been a fan of yours ever since I saw you in your first match against Razor Ramon." I stammered but I slowly regain my cool and smile at him.

Damn he's looking hot! Hot enough to caused me to stutter!

"Wow I'm flattered Nina, but you took one nasty bump after you missed that Swanton on Charity tonight, are you alright?" he asked out of concern for me.

"A bit sore, but I'm fine. Thanks for your time to come and see me, Jeff. I really appreciate it, from the bottom of my heart."

"Nah no problem, I just wanted to meet my biggest fan. By the way are you doing anything tomorrow? Cause there's this new cafe in town and I would like to take you there." Jeff asked and I can't believed my luck.

Did Jeff just asked me out...?

"Y-Yes, I'm not doing anything tomorrow and I would love to go to that new cafe with you." I replied cooly, when in actuality my heart is racing fast! I can't believe that the only superstar that I've been crushing on, has invited me out. This is the most awesome thing ever and I'm the luckiest girl in the world!

"Alright Nina, I'll see you tomorrow." he replied with a smile. A smile that could almost make my heart stopped.

"See you Jeff." I added as he's about to leave.

I was over the moon as soon as he left. Oh My God! Did Jeff really asked me out? I pinched myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming! I never thought that Jeff Hardy himself would come to see me in person.

This is surely a dream come true and I can't wait to let Jaster, Lyca and Blair know about this...

* * *

><p><strong>How was it...?<strong>

**It's cool that Jaster won in his debut match..**

**Woah Charity is really pissed with Nina and she decides to change her finisher at the last minute!**

**Wooo Mike does have the hots for Nina.**

**Yayy Jeff asked Nina out to a Cafe.**

**Drew does have feelings for Blair...**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Please Read & Review Folks...**


	3. Dinner with Hardy

**Hello my lovely readers. This is a sequel to my Divas in the Making Story called Chasing a Dream.**

**I would like to dedicate this story to my soul sisters, RKORyder, Luneara Eclipse, Blair & my brother Renegade-Rogue. Please go and read their stories. **

**They are such Awesome People.I would like to thank RKORyder, Luneara Eclipse, Blair, Renegade-Rogue, coolchic79260, black-cat-9288 & to all the other readers who have Read and Favorite it. **

**Thanks to all,I didn't own anybody. I only own my OC Nina Valentine..**

**RKORyder owns her OC Charity Blaze**

**Luneara Eclipse owns her OC Lyca Fierce**

**Blair owns her OC Blair Sullivan**

**Scummerz owns her OC Rihanna Lopez**

**Renegade-Rogue owns his OC Jaster Rogue**

**All Superstars / Wrestlers belongs to WWE & TNA. **

**All Song Lyrics belongs to the Respective Artists.**

**Please Read and Review my lovely readers...**

**I would like to apologize for the late update, since I've been tremendously busy over the past month, but now I'm taking a long break, so now I'm able to have more time to work on the upcoming episodes of chasing a dream and once again, a big thanks to all...**

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina POV]<strong>

I paced back and forth in my room, clearly a nervous-wreck. I wore an Elise Ryan striped short button dress in grey and I had my red hair done. I took a seat on one of the hotel room's chair and kept fidgeting as I waited for the clock to struck 6:30.

What if I make a total fool of myself in front of him? Damn I can't live with that, after all, he's the main reason that I ever wanted to be a Diva. What if I messed up and ruin everything..! As I was deep in thought, I heard someone rang the doorbell of my hotel room.

Oh shit, that must be him! Without further ado, I got up from my seat and adjusted the hem of my dress before slowly walking up to the door to open it.

It was indeed Jeff and he looked absolutely gorgeous in his very own Jeff Hardy shirt and jeans.

He beamed at me. "You looked beautiful, Nina."

I started to blushed, "Thanks and you're looking dashing yourself." Wow this man is not only good-looking, he's such a sweet-talker too. What a perfect combination!

"Really, but I bet I'm not as dashing as Cody right?" he grinned.

"No way, you're more dashing than Cody and he has nothing on you, Jeff." I giggled.

"Well I'll take it as a compliment then, so you're ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes I am." I added with a smile as I walked out and closed the door behind me.

We then went down to the lobby and he led me towards his Red Chevy, once I'm seated and buckled up, he began to drive us over to the new cafe that's situated at Kellan Street...

We arrived at half past 7 and there's already a number of people in the cafe. Once they saw Jeff, every single one of them darted towards him to asked for an autograph or to take pictures, and I was quite surprised, when they asked me to take pictures with them too.

After a while of mingling and taking pictures, they finally parted and settled back to their seats with a smile plastered on their faces.

The cafe is called Grand-Rock Cafe and its quite huge, Jeff led me to one of the back booths and as soon as we settled down, we began ordering our dinner.

"You're so sweet with the fans, Jeff." I smiled.

"So are you, Nina."

"Nah, I'm just a newbie in the wrestling world." I declared.

"Newbie or not, you seem to have just as much fans as me." he flashed me that sweet smile of his and I can't helped but to blushed.

It's unbelievable that I get to have dinner with him...!

He's super nice and I really hated how CM Punk has treated him. I mean it's no secret that Phil does hate Jeff in real life, for the fact that he didn't abide by the straight-edge lifestyle.

I snapped out of my reverie as the waitress brought over our foods. I ordered a roasted red pepper and goat cheese salad while he opted for a roasted beef sandwich.

As we dig in, he began asking me questions about my life.

"So how long have you been a wrestling fan?" he asked in between munches, which I find quite adorable.

"Ever since I was a little girl and I'm such a huge fan of you, Jeff. You're the one that inspire me to be a WWE Diva." I exclaimed with a smile.

"That's so sweet of you, so who's there in your family?" he asked again.

"Just me, an older brother and my grandma. My dad is an alcoholic who would constantly hit my mum whenever he's drunk and he left us when I was 6, as for my mum, she abandoned us soon after and went to marry a rich man. So me and my brother Jaster, had no other choice but to lived with our grandparents from my mother side, and they were really ashamed with mum's actions. They brought us in and took care of us, but sadly my grandpa passed away around 5 years ago." I added softly with a hint of sadness which seems to make Jeff felt bad.

"I'm really sorry to hear that, Nina. My mum passed away when I was really young too and ever since then its just been me, Matt and our dad, Gilbert."

"Its okay Jeff, I don't really missed my parents, cause as far as I'm concerned, Jaster and my granny are the two most important people in my life." I smile as I continued eating the salad.

"Your brother Jaster, he's one interesting character and a great wrestler too. It's nice to hear that you are close with him, cause both of you are just like me, I'm the closest to Matt." he grinned adorably.

"Nice to hear that. I guess that having a big brother is not so bad after all." I giggled.

"Yeah, I agree. At least we have someone to turn to when we're in trouble." he chuckled...

* * *

><p><strong>[Charity POV]<strong>

Why isn't Mike answering my call? What the hell is he doing right now? I dialed his number and once again it reaches to voicemail! FUCK...!

Not wanting to waste any more time, I decide to leave him a voice message...

_"Hey Mike, its Charity. I'm over at Kellan Street by the beautiful fountain and if you are listening to this, I want you to get your ass right here and meet me this instant!" _

As I continued walking around the area, I happened to saw Nina out of all people having dinner at that new cafe with- I took a closer look and was surprised to see that the person she was having dinner with, was indeed Jeff Hardy! What a lucky bitch!

I smirked evilly to myself and walked into the restaurant to meet them...

"Hi Jeff!" I squealed excitedly and walking over to him, I planted a kiss on his cheek. He was taken aback by my abrupt intrusion and so was Nina.

But I don't give a damn, I purposely did that to make the little bitch jealous!

She glared at me, but I just smirked in satisfaction at her...

"H-hi Charity, we didn't expect to see you here." Jeff said.

"Oh, I just pop over to say hi, so it looks like you're having a little dinner date with Nina huh." I drawled in a bored tone as I gave her a disgusted look.

"Yeah we're just finishing up." Jeff shrugged.

I nodded and when I was about to continue talking to Jeff, my phone rang. I checked and grinned for the caller was Mike...

I answered and told him to wait for me by the fountain. After I ended the call, I glanced back at Jeff. "Sorry chéri that was Mike. I have to leave now and its nice to see you, sexy." I added with a smirk before walking out of the cafe...

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina POV]<strong>

Wow, what bad luck! Why do I ever have to bumped into that bitch out of all people! Jeff must have noticed me looking annoyed.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked out of concern.

"Yeah I'll be fine." I nodded.

"Charity sure is something isn't she and from the looks of it, you don't seem to liked her very much." he asked me.

I sighed, "Well its a long story, Jeff." I added as he nods his head. He clearly understands that Charity can be a pain in the ass too.

We continued eating as he went on to tell me about his other interests in the other areas outside of wrestling such as being an artist and a poet. He does impresses me more and more.

Having dinner with Jeff was like a dream come true...

* * *

><p><strong>2 Weeks Later<strong>

**-Monday Night Raw-**

**[Nina POV]**

I've been involved in 2 matches that I've won for this past 2 weeks, one is against Eve and the other was against Brie Bella. Charity has made my life miserable as always and just last week, she purposely tripped me as I was about to get down the stairs and Thank God that it was just a sprain in my leg and not a serious injury. She's what as I expected an A Class Bitch...!

But on to good things, Jeff and I are becoming close friends now and I couldn't be more happier. He tends to teach me high-flying moves which I find hard to master. And as for Mike, he continues to be nice to me which I find quite confusing cause over a year ago, he's hell-bent on ruining my life when I was his rookie.

Tonight I'm booked to face Natalya and I'm kinda nervous since she now associates herself with The Glamazon; Beth Phoenix. As I was deep in thought, somebody nudged me, I turned around and it was Mike the Miz! What a pain in the ass! Why can't he just leave me alone?

"What do you want, Mike?"

"I just wanna wish you luck on your match, babe." he winked.

"Well I don't need luck, so you can just buzz off and leave me alone!" I hissed.

"Ouch, you're hurting my feelings, honey. I'm just trying to be your friend."

"I don't wanna be your friend!" I added flatly as I walked away from him.

What a little brat...! I hissed.

I bumped into Blair and she's up next against Eve Torres.

"Good luck Blair." I told her as she headed over to Gorilla Position. "Thanks Nina." she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>King on Commentary: We're live at Mohegan Sun Arena in Connecticut and are you excited for all the great matches that we have in store for tonight, Cole?<strong>

**Cole on Commentary: You bet I am, Jerry...**

**[Blair vs Eve Torres]**

_**"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and introducing first from Sydney, Australia. Here's the Amazing Australian, Blair Sullivan..."**_

Blair came out wearing a blue corset top, black short pants and fishnet stockings, she struts down the ramp and moving to each side, she slapped a few fans hands before climbing to the ring...

_**"Nightmare!"  
>(Now your nightmare comes to life)...<strong>_

_**You should have known the price of evil,  
>And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah<br>Oooooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare!  
>(While your nightmare comes to life)<strong>_

_**"And her opponent from Denver, Colorado, here's Eve Torres...!"**_

_**She looks good to me  
>Shes got everything I want<br>She's got everything I need  
>(She looks good!)<strong>_

Eve came out smiling to the crowd before climbing up to the ring..

The bell rang and Blair charged towards Eve and yanking her by the arm, she slammed her into the mat. Eve gets back up on her feet and kicked Blair around the midsection, as Blair bend over, Eve tried to lift her up but Blair managed to overpower her by elbowing her in the face, she stumbles and Blair connected with a beautiful dropkick. Seeing that Eve is down on the mat, Blair run up to the turnbuckle and connected with her **Falling Star** (Diving Headbutt), the beautiful brunette yelled in pain due to the impact, Blair went for a pin but Eve kicked out at the 2 count.

**Jerry: Blair is impressive and so is Eve..**

**Cole: This match is boring...!**

Eve got back up to her feet and connected with a clothesline and once Blair is down on the mat, Eve executes her standing moonsault. After that she went for a pin but its of no use since Blair kicked out before the 2 count ever happened. Eve is getting agitated by the minute, she stood up and yanking Blair by the hair, she's about to kicked her, when Blair bring her back down to the mat and began applying her Lebell Lock this time, she kept on cranking the pressure to Eve's neck and finally the Brunette has no other choice but to finally submit...!

_**"And here's your winner by Submission, Blair Sullivan...!"**_

_**You should have known the price of evil,  
>And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah<br>Oooooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare!  
>(While your nightmare comes to life)<strong>_

**Cole: Ugh...! I can't believed that she wins..!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Blair's POV after the match]<strong>

I was excited for the win and as I was about to get back to my locker room, I was in for a surprise for I saw Daniel waiting for me outside my room. I quickly run into his arms and gave him a kiss.

"Hey babe, that was a great match." he smiled.

"Thanks Dan, and what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh in the upcoming weeks, we'll be having Raw SuperShow and Smackdown SuperShow which means that Raw superstars gets to wrestle on Smackdown and vice versa, so its really gonna be convenient for us cause guess what, we'll get to travel together in the weeks to come, Babe." Daniel added excitedly.

I was so happy to have Daniel by my side, I brought him inside my locker room and as we're about to kiss again, my cellphone rang. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and grabbed the phone that I have left on top of the table, I took one look at the screen and was surprised to see that it was Drew Mcintyre? Why would he called me?

Without a moment to spare, I answered it...

"Hi Blair, that was a great match and congratulations on the win. I was wondering if you would like to go and watch Real Steel with me tomorrow?"

"Umm sorry I can't, Drew. Daniel is gonna be travelling with me and I've planned to spend some time with him." After I said that, I can sense Drew feeling dejected. Moments later he mouthed a quick, "Its okay, I get it." and hang up.

"Is that Drew?" Daniel asked.

"Yes it was. He just wanted to know if I would like to catch a movie with him tomorrow, but I told him I can't, cause I wanna spend more time with you." I said as I planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I totally understand if you wanna go, you know." Daniel assured me with a smile.

"Nah, I rather hang out with you, baby." I giggled as I crashed my lips against his...

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina POV]<strong>

I was glad for Blair's win... Up next is Lyca vs Jack Swagger's match and I was estatic that Lyca gets to dominate the women's division by fighting the guys. In fact she's the one who told Hunter that she wants to fight more superstars than Divas.

Lyca music hits and she walked out with Matt Hardy...

_**"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first**_ _**from Los Angeles, California, here's the Hardcore Loca, Lyca Fierce...!"**_

_**Upside inside out**_

_**She's livin' la vida loca  
>She'll push and pull you down<br>Livin' la vida loca  
>Her lips are devil red<br>And her skin's the color mocha  
>She will wear you out<br>Livin' la vida loca  
>Livin' la vida loca<br>She's livin la vida loca**_

She wore a white long sleeve midriff top, black baggy faux leather pants and wrestling boots. She acknowledged the crowd as she walked hand in hand with Matt...

**Cole: Here's the other loser, hardcore loca huh? She and Matt does make a Loser Couple!**

**King: Stop being a hater, Cole and just watch the match, will ya!**

_**"And her opponent from Perry, Oklahoma, weighing at 263lbs. Here's Jack Swagger...!"**_

_**Get on your knees!  
>Get down on your knees!<br>I'll bring you to your knees!  
>On your knees!<strong>_

Lyca rolled her eyes in disgust upon seeing Jack being accompanied by Vickie the witch!

* * *

><p><strong>[Lyca vs Jack Swagger]<strong>

The bell rang shortly as soon as the both of them stood in the ring. Swagger tried to connect with a clothesline but Lyca ducks and connects with an enziguiri right to the side of his head, Swagger was dazed for a while, but he slowly recovered and rushed towards Lyca with a big boot. Once she's down on the mat, he hurriedly grabbed Lyca's right leg and turning her over, he began to twist it into an ankle lock.

Lyca yelped in pain but she wouldn't submit! She struggled and managed to reversed it. She got back up on her feet and when she's about to connect with a clothesline, Swagger ducks and grabbing Lyca by the waist, he nailed her with his gutwrench powerbomb and went for a pin. Lyca managed to get her shoulder up before the 3 count. Swagger looks shocked and Vickie kept ordering him to put Lyca in an ankle lock. Matt tried to motivate his girlfriend by urging the crowd to chant "Let's Go Lyca"...

But just when Swagger's about to locked in his ankle lock for the second time, the hardcore loca kicked him away and leaping up to her feet, she connects with a shining wizard and once Swagger crashed to the mat, Lyca then started stomping on him like crazy before locking him in her figure 4 leglock. He started screaming and struggling in pain, but the beautiful latina would not released the hold! After a long while of trying to get to the ropes, Swagger finally submits to the pain.

_**"And here's your winner by submission, Lyca Fierce..!"**_

_**Upside inside out  
>She's livin' la vida loca<br>She'll push and pull you down  
>Livin' la vida loca<strong>_

Matt went up to the ring and hugged Lyca. The beautiful latina smirks at Vickie and posing one last time for the crowd, she exited the ring with Matt in tow...

**Cole: First Blair and now Lyca! This is damn lame!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina POV]<strong>

Wow 2 victorious matches from my peeps and now its Charity vs Kaitlyn. I can't wait for Kaitlyn to beat her ass but I already know that Charity would be the one to owned her.

_**"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Houston Texas, here's Kaitlyn...!"**_

She walked out to her theme, _"Let's Go"_ and smile at her fans...

_**"And her opponent from Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Here's the Brunette Bombshell, Charity Blaze!"**_

_**Gonna get, ROWDY!  
>Gonna get a lil unRULY!<br>Get it fired up in a, HURRY!  
>Wanna get DIRRTY!<br>It's about time that I came to start the, PARTY!  
>Sweat drippin' over my, BODY!<br>Dancin', gettin' just a lil, NAUGHTY!  
>Wanna get DIRRTY!<br>It's about time for my arrival!**_

She saunters out wearing a sexy red corset top with black capri pants and as usual she walks out towards the ramp and smirked at the crowd. There were a lot of boos, except for a group of good-looking guys on the front row who wolf-whistles at her, but she just ignore them. She got up to the ring and jumping onto the turnbuckle, she points at herself as the crowd continued to boo her...

**Cole: There's my favorite girl, mark my words Jerry, Charity is gonna win tonight. All these haters have got to stop booing her!**

**King: We'll see if Charity wins tonight Cole. Till then would you just shut your mouth and watch the match...**

* * *

><p><strong>[Charity vs Kaitlyn]<strong>

The bell rang and both girls locked up in the middle of the ring. After a while, Kaitlyn got the upper hand by yanking Charity by the hair and slamming her down to the mat. Charity gets annoyed and getting back up to her feet via a kip-up, she kicked Kaitlyn hard in the face. The Texas Beauty stumbles backwards and Charity tackled her down to the canvas.

**Cole: Oh you know what's coming! It's time for the Ground-and-Pound!**

Charity started raining blows after blows but luckily Kaitlyn managed to blocked most of it and shoving Charity away from her, she got back up to her feet and was about to deliver her inverted atomic drop on Charity when the latter reverses and hit her with a thunderous clothesline...

Kaitlyn slumps to the mat and not wanting to waste any time, Charity nails her with the **Flatliner** (Belly to Back Inverted Mat Slam) and went for the pin.

1! 2! 3!

_**"And here's your winner by Pinfall, Charity Blaze..!"**_

_**Gonna get, ROWDY!  
>Gonna get a lil unRULY!<br>Get it fired up in a, HURRY!  
>Wanna get DIRRTY!<strong>_

_**Cole: Told you Jerry, Charity is awesome.!**_

_**King: Yeah talking about a squash match, this is one of them. Kaitlyn didn't even have a chance to capitalize...!**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Charity POV - After the match]<strong>

What a fucking lame matchcard! Why the hell would they booked me to fight that talentless bitch! I'm destined for greatness.

I stood outside my locker room and ripped off my wrist tapes, all the while muttering angrily to myself, when out of nowhere I heard a man's voice saying, "Hey, great match out there."

I whirled around and saw the straight-edge superstar, CM Punk beaming at me. What does this douche wants now? I looked him up and down and smirked.

"Of course, I did great. Don't you know who I am?" I hollered.

Punk smirks right back and nodded, "Of course, I do. You deserved a much better competitor than Kaitlyn though."

"Look I know that, okay. Now unless you have something important to say, get the hell out of my way!" After saying my piece, I pushed him out of the way and went into my room.

What a JERK...! Of course I know that I deserved a better ring opponent! I'm Charity Blaze DAMMIT, and I'm like a flame that burns brightly!

All these lame opponents is getting on my nerves, all I want is a much tougher opponent! I sat down on one of the chairs to cool down and wondered what Mike is doing right now...?

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina POV]<strong>

I sighed, it's obvious that Charity is gonna win!

The rest of Raw's match card was good with the likes of Drew Mcintyre, Randy Orton and quite a few others. There were also a segment between Hugh Jackman and Dolph Ziggler which I find hilarious.

Later on there was a match between John Cena and Del Rio which is great, cause Cena did get a win over him.

Finally the next match is Jaster vs Tyson Kidd..

_**"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Los Angeles, California, weighing at 222lb, here's the Prime Wolf, Jaster Rogue...!"**_

As soon as his music began to play, he slowly walked out wearing black jeans and accessories such as chains on it and he also has tied a crimson red bandanna around his left knee and as always he never fails to wear a thick coat of eyeliner...

_**One last hope...  
>To rise and break away...<br>Above the faded line...  
>Way beyond the ties that bind...<strong>_  
><em><strong>This I know...<strong>_  
><em><strong>The risk is worth the gain...<br>It's worth the sacrifice...  
>Way beyond the ties that bind...<strong>_  
><em><strong><br>**_This time there was a huge crowd pop particularly the ladies, they really cheered for him loudly. It's obvious everybody was impressed with his debut match against John Morrison a few weeks ago.  
><em><strong><br>**_**King: This young man is so talented, he does put up a good match for these past 3 weeks and I couldn't wait to see, what he has in store for us tonight.**

**Cole: By the way, his debut match isn't all that great alright and there's nothing special about him at all!**

**King: Maybe you're just jealous that he's far better than the Miz. Look at all the ladies in the Arena cheering for him...**

**Cole: Hell No! Miz is the best out of the whole roster Jerry, and you need to get this in your head. All these ladies are out of their mind! No one is better than The Miz! PERIOD!  
><strong>_**  
>"And his opponent from <strong>__**Calgary, Alberta, Canada, weighing at 195lbs, here's Tyson Kidd...!"**_

He walked out to his _"Bed of Nails"_ music and climbed up to the ring...

* * *

><p><strong>[Jaster vs Tyson Kidd]<strong>

The bell rang and Tyson dashed towards Jaster with a dropkick, unfortunately Jaster moved out of the way which caused Tyson to crashed to the mat. Jaster stomps on him and grabbing Tyson by the arm, he went to execute his **Rogue's End **(Single Arm-Trap DDT) which leaves Tyson reeling on the canvas. Tyson slowly got up, but Jaster took him down once again with a thunderous clothesline!

Jaster is not willing to waste any time, he quickly hoisted Tyson up into the air and executes his **Rogue's Fall** (Fisherman clutch into a GTS) and went for a pin. 1! 2! 3!

Tyson managed to kick out before the 3 count and this made Jaster madder, cause he clearly doesn't like to lose!

Not giving up, he got up and waited for Tyson to stand up, as soon as Tyson stood up on wobbly knees, Jaster hit him with an uppercut which causes him to stumbled backwards but he didn't fall. When Jaster was about to connect with the second uppercut, Tyson quickly did a legsweep which cause Jaster to fall to the mat, and he hurriedly grabbed Jaster's legs and rolling him over, he applied the Sharpshooter. Jaster struggled but he would not tapped out, he slowly dragged himself to the lower ropes and managed to grabbed hold of it so Tyson has no choice but to released the hold.

Jaster quickly kip up to his feet and elbowing Tyson to the side of the jaw, he follows it up with a **Rogue's Lightning **(Rebound from the ropes lariat) and once Tyson crashed to the mat. Jaster started howling...!

**King: O'oh the wolf has started howling, I'm pretty sure that the hunt will claimed another one tonight!**

Jaster grabbed Tyson and hoisting him in the air one more time, he delivers the second** Rogue's Fall** (Fisherman clutch into a GTS) and went for cover...!

1! 2! 3!

This time he got it...

_**"And here's your winner by Pinfall, the Prime Wolf, Jaster Rogue...!" **_

_**One last hope...**_

_**To rise and break away...  
>Above the faded line...<br>Way beyond the ties that bind...**_  
><em><strong>This I know...<strong>_  
><em><strong>The risk is worth the gain...<br>It's worth the sacrifice...  
>Way beyond the ties that bind...<strong>_

And just like a few weeks ago, he took off the crimson red bandanna that he have tied around his left knee and threw it on top of Tyson's body...

**King: Told you Cole. Jaster is more and more impressive, just listen to the huge crowd pop that he gets tonight...**

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina POV]<strong>

I was happy that Jaster got the win again. Next is my match and so without further ado, I got ready and walked out of my locker room and headed over to Gorilla Position..

_**"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Phoenix, Arizona... here's the Crimson Butterfly, Nina Valentine...!"**_

My music began to play and I came out wearing a red lolita corset top dress and fishnet stockings, I smiled as the crowd gave me a loud pop.

_**I'm on the edge of glory,  
>And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,<br>I'm on the edge of glory,  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you,<br>I'm on the edge  
>The edge (6x)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm on the edge of glory<br>And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge with you<strong>_

_**Cole: Here comes Little Nina again! Her nickname is Crimson Butterfly...?**_

_**King: Yeah it is, I think it's because of the colour of her hair.**_

_**Cole: Whatever it is, she'll always be a loser in my eyes..**_

_**King: Cut her some slack will ya...?**_

_**Cole: Not a chance.!**_

_**"And her opponent from **__**Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Here's Natalya..!"**_

Nattie walked out with the Glamazon in tow. She got up to the ring while Beth stayed by the apron..

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina vs Natalya Neidhart]<strong>

As soon as the bell rang, I dashed towards Nattie with a clothesline but she dodged it and spinning in place she hit me with her very own discus clothesline that caused me to crashed down to the mat hard, but before she could executes her sharpshooter, I kicked her in the face and as she stumbled back, I quickly kip up and delivered an enziguiri right to the side of her temple, she swayed but she still didn't fall back, I quickly follows it up with a Hurricaranna, making her fall to the mat.

Once she's down on the canvas and seeing that she's near to the ropes, I quickly went up to the top turnbuckle and executes the **Phoenix Clash **(540 cockscrew senton bomb) but she moved out of the way just in time, leaving me to crashed down to the mat, as I yelled out in pain from the impact, she quickly grabbed both of my legs and turning me over, she applied the sharpshooter much to my dismay, I struggled and tried to dragged myself towards the ropes but to no avail. Beth kept mocking me to tap out, but I wouldn't hear any of it...! I kept on yelling and struggling to grabbed the lower ropes...

I felt an excruciating pain on my back as she kept on cranking the pressure, a few seconds later, I have no other choice but to submit!

_**"And here's your winner by submission, Natalya...!" **_

_**King: Awww Nina loses? This is unfair, Natalya should have given her a chance.**_

_**Cole: Hahaha, Little Nina loses. This is so Awesome, Jerry!**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina POV - Backstage after the Match]<strong>

I walked down the hallways, rubbing my sore back, when I bumped into Jeff Hardy. "Hey Nina, that was a good match, so sorry to see you lose." he added softly.

"Nah, Nattie was a tough competitor." I added as I rubbed my back again. It's still painful from the effects of the sharpshooter.

"Are you okay?" he added, as concerned was laced in his tone.

"I'll be fine." I assured him.

"So are you up for more training tomorrow, cause I would love to teach you more aerial techniques." He offered.

"I would love to come for more training, but I don't want to impose on you, Jeff."

"It's not a problem, you're such a fast learner anyway and do not worry, you're not imposing on me." he assured with a smile.

I blushed, "Thanks Jeff, and yeah I'll see you for training tomorrow. I'm going to my locker room now, so see you later."

After saying goodbye to Jeff, I headed towards my locker room when I saw Mike Mizanin waiting outside! DAMN! Why do I keep bumping into this twerp!

"What do you want Mike?" I snapped.

"Baby that was a great match, but it sucks that you lose." he added with a hint of sadness. I know what he's up to, he's trying to sympathize with me!

I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of my way. But before I entered my room, I looked him in the eye and added, "I don't need your damn sympathy Mike and stop calling me baby!" I hollered before shutting the door in his face...!

* * *

><p><strong>[Charity POV]<strong>

Fuck! Not again! This is the second time, I saw Mike going up to Nina! This is seriously pissing me off and I really need to get to the bottom of this!

After Nina shuts the door, I saw Mike walking towards catering and without any hesitation, I make my way towards him.

"HEY MIKE!" I called as he slowly turned around to face me.

"Oh, hi sweetheart, that was a great match with Kaitlyn." he exclaimed happily and when he tried to pull me into a kiss, I pushed him away from me.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, clearly baffled at my actions.

"I want you to tell me the truth, Mike. Did you have the hots for Nina lately?" My question seemed to caught him by surprise.

"N-no what m-makes you think that? There's no way that I would fall for her. Don't you remember how much I've hated her when she was my rookie?" he replied, feigning sadness and I have no other choice but to believed him even though I knew he was lying. After all who can resist those big blue puppy eyes of his.

"Alright I believe you and it better stay that way cause If I ever find out that you liked her, you'll get it from me!" I added sternly.

"Okay, it won't happen Charity cause I love you too much." he said as he pulled me into a hug...

* * *

><p><strong>[Mike POV]<strong>

SHIT! That was close, but how the hell did Charity know that I've the hots for Nina...? Did she saw me walking up to her just now...? If I didn't made up a small lie, I'm sure that she would have saw right through me.

Whatever it is, I don't give a damn if Charity ever finds out one day! But as of now, I wanna keep things on the low...

All I want is Nina, but I know that she only has eyes for that Junkie; Jeff Hardy! What did Jeff have that I don't? He isn't fit to be in the same league as me and I refused to lose Nina over him!

I want Nina in my arms but the question is how do I get her to like me...?

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, how was it?<strong>

**How will Nina ever get rid of Mike?**

**Will Miz do something bad in order to get Nina?**

**Oh boy, is Drew harassing Blair now?**

**What do you think of Punk praising Charity?**

**Does Charity really trust Mike or does she has a back-up plan?**

**If any of you would like to submit any ideas, please feel free to PM me.**

**Please R & R, My lovely readers...**


	4. A Star has Arrived

**I would like to dedicate this story to my soul sisters, RKORyder, Luneara Eclipse, Blair & my brother Renegade-Rogue. Please go and read their stories.**

**They are such Awesome People.I would like to thank RKORyder, Luneara Eclipse, Blair, Renegade-Rogue, coolchic79260/Angelgirl12690, black-cat-9288, SkylarNoelleLoveLace & to all the other readers who have Read and Favorite it.**

**Thanks to all,I didn't own anybody. I only own my OC Nina Valentine..**

**RKORyder owns her OC Charity Blaze**

**Luneara Eclipse owns her OC Lyca Fierce**

**Blair owns her OC Blair Sullivan**

**Scummerz owns her OC Rihanna Lopez**

**Renegade-Rogue owns his OC Jaster Rogue**

**Black Cat 9288 owns his OC Miri Rose**

**Kame belongs to the rightful owner.**

**All Superstars / Wrestlers belongs to WWE & TNA.**

**All Song Lyrics belongs to the Respective Artists.**

**Please Read and Review my lovely readers...**

**I would like to apologize for the late update...**

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina POV]<strong>

I was at the gym with Jaster, when Lyca and Matt popped in...

"Hi Lyca." I gave her a hug.

"Hiya Chica, great to see you and Jaster." I beamed as Jaster nodded.

"Us too and I'm sorry that Jeff couldn't joined us, Nina." Lyca added.

"Its okay since I'll be meeting him later for some training." I replied with a smile as Lyca came closer to me and whisper, "Hey when are you and Jeff gonna get it on?"

"What are you talking about girl?" I feigned ignorance as she smirks.

"So what are you girls whispering about?" Jaster butted in.

"Hmmm nothing bro." I chuckled as Lyca nods her head.

**-2 Hrs Later of Working Out-**

After two hours in the gym, I took a quick shower and dressed in a green halter top and black short shorts, I then walked out of the bathroom and let Jaster and the rest know that I'll be heading over to meet Jeff.

By the time I arrived in the empty arena, I found Jeff sitting on the top turnbuckle apparently waiting for me.. Awww he's looking so cute...

"You're just in time, Nina." he beamed as he got down from the ropes. "Thanks so what aerial moves should we be focusing on today?" I asked him as I set my gym bag down on the floor.

"Well how about you start off with doing a 450 splash followed by a shooting star press?" he said.

I nodded and without any hesitation, I climb on top of the turnbuckle and at Jeff's cue, I executed a 450 splash down to the training mat placed outside the ring.

"Perfect!" Jeff exclaimed excitedly...

"Now do the Shooting Star Press."

I did as I was told, and once again I climb up to the ropes and executes it.

"That's awesome, Nina. You seem to be good at this." I went red as he started praising me. Dammit why do I love to blushed so much..?

"Thanks Jeff, its all due to you, training me." I added shyly.

"Nah, it's because you're a fast learner. That's why.." he corrected me with a smile that could melt me in an instant.

"Now can I have you perform the flying spinning heel kick from the top rope?" he asked me.

"Hmmm yeah I think I could." I quickly went up to the top turnbuckle again and just when I spin 360 degrees to execute the flying spinning heel kick, I lost my balance and slipped from the top rope, but luckily Jeff caught me in his arms just in time before I hit the ground..!

He gingerly placed me down on the floor, "Woah Nina be careful, you could have crashed to the floor, had I not catched you." he said.

"Thanks Jeff, I'll be more careful next time." I assured him with a smile.

"Nina do you know that you have the most beautiful smile, I've ever seen." As he said that, he removed a strand of red hair away from my face and cupping my face in his hand, he gazed into my eyes. I was transfixed by his beautiful green eyes and I could barely move...!

I could feel his hot breath on me, as he inched closer. I felt my heart beating faster by the second!

His green eyes were fixed on mine, burning with desire and that's when he leans in and crushed his lips against mine. I was taken aback at first, but I slowly responds and wrapped my arm around his neck as he deepens the kiss...

After a while, we broke away from the kiss for a breather...

"Nina, I wanted to tell you that, I've fallen for you ever since our first meeting."

"So do I, Jeff, I've always liked you. I mean I'm your biggest fan since like forever." I chuckled.

"I wanted us to be together, Nina." he said as he wraps his arms around me.

"Me too, Jeff.." I added as we kissed again...

* * *

><p><strong>[A Week Later at WWE Headquarters]<strong>

**[Nina POV]**

**WWE Backstage**

I'm with Jeff now and its official. I still can't believed that Jeff is my boyfriend... I felt happy everytime I'm with him.

As for now, not many people knew that we were a couple since I prefer to keep it on the low...

I was walking backstage when I saw a few other new rookies that's about to break into the WWE, and that's when I spot an attractive looking Japanese guy at the back who seems to have a swagger of a Superstar. He was apparently trying to catch Natalya's eye, I ignored them and headed to my brother's locker room.

A lot of things has happened like John Laurinitus being in charged of RAW now and not Triple H. As for tonight I'm glad that one of my favorite wrestler is here and he's none other than The Rock plus I'll be facing a superstar that goes by the name of Cody Rhodes...

I knocked on the door and Jaster opens it, clearly by the look of it, he's halfway through tying his shoes. I walked in the room and turning my head to the left, I saw my grandmother's face on the screen of his laptop. They were apparently on Skype chatting and I was so excited to see granny after a long while.

"Hi Gramps." I shrieked.

"Hi dear, how are you?" she replied in her fine English accent.

"I'm fine." I added with a smile...

Upon seeing Jaster rummaging through his luggage, granny practically shrieked out loud, "Jaster, didn't you washed your laundry?"

"Of course, I washed my laundry everyday! Bloody hell gramps, what do you think I am, a toddler?" Jaster hollered.

"Mind your language, young man." Granny reprimanded him.

"Alright alright, I'm heading to the loo." Jaster raised up his arms in defence and as he was about to open the door, granny chimed in, "Don't forget to flush, young man."

Jaster rolled his eyes, mouthed an okay and walked out, earning a chuckle from grandma. She turned her attention back to me. "Your brother is giving me a headache, why can't he be more sensible like you?"

"He's like that, grandma. You know him, you raised us ever since we were little, remember."

"Yes I was just kidding, Nina. So any boyfriends yet?" Grandma teased.

All at once, memories of my time with Jeff resurfaced and I can't help but to blush..

"A'ha..! You do have one right? Who is it?" Grandma asked as she noticed my red cheeks.

"Oh, its not time yet, but I will introduced you to him pretty soon." I assured grandma with a smile...

Our grandma, Helen is a woman in her 60s but she still looks good with rosy cheeks, people sometimes mistakes her as being in her 50s, after grandpa passed away 5 years ago, she's been very lonely since then, and with me and Jaster being away from her, didn't helped either. But not once has she complained. I'm really grateful to her and I'm gonna make it up to her one day...

She still missed Grandpa till now, she used to tell me stories on how she met Grandpa during her College years. Grandma was an English woman in England and grandpa on the other hand is an American Citizen who came to London, England to study one day, and upon seeing grandma, grandpa was smitten and that's how they met. A year later, grandpa brought grandma to the United States to spend their lives together.

We talk for a little while before she had to log off to do some gradening. I really missed the days when I was over at her place, we used to do a lot of things together. We would bake cakes, pies and brownies and she would teach me how to cross-stitch and other stuffs that grandmas would do with their precious granddaughters. Oh how I miss those days, but I have no regrets cause I'm finally living my dream...

I walked out of Jaster's locker room and into the hallways when I saw the same Japanese guy that I saw before, walking up to my brother. I saw him shaking Jaster's hand and they chatted for a while. I walked up to them and Jaster introduced him to me...

"Hey Nina, meet my friend Kamenashi whom we called Kame. He's from NJPW which translates as New Japan Pro Wrestling, where I used to wrestle a few times before I got to ROH. Its awesome that he's now a new addition to Monday Night Raw." Jaster exclaimed enthusiastically.

I shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, Kame and welcome to Raw." I smiled sweetly. "Nice to meet you too, Nina." He smiled as he shook mine.

"So are you debuting today?" I asked him. He's very good-looking and I'm quite impressed with his swagger and charisma.

"Yes I am and it seems that I'll be facing the Sinister Scotsman, _Drew Mcintyre_." he added in a sing-songy voice.

"Would like to remind you that, Kame here is also a singer and an actor back in Japan and he loves to sing or hum a song every single time." Jaster chuckled.

"Oh that's great and you do speak good english, well good luck on facing the Scotsman." I added.

"I've been living in the States for quite a while now and I've managed to master the language pretty quickly." he gave me a wink.

Jaster then asked me on whom I'll be facing tonight. "I'm facing Cody Rhodes." I sighed.

"Is John Laurinitis nuts? Why would he have you face a man?" Jaster snapped.

"Nah its okay bro, I prefer a new challenge just like Lyca. I heard that she'll be facing Hunico tonight."

I want him know that there's nothing wrong in facing a man, I know that Jaster can be a little bit over-protective over his little sister facing the dashing one, but I need to prove to him that I can take on a man myself...

* * *

><p><strong>[WWE Raw Supershow 1114/11 Raw Gets Rocked!]**

**[Nina POV]**

**King on Commentary: We're live here from Boston, Massachussetts and it seems that we have the most Electrifying man on Sports Entertainment making his appearance tonight.**

Next to be introduced is none other than Michael Cole, and he came out to a lot of boos. He issues 3 challenges to Jim Ross whereby if he wins all 3 of them, he gets his job back and Cole will quit.

I find it to be a load of crap and Thank God, Punk came out to shut Cole up via an Anaconda Vice.

Up next is Lyca's match..

* * *

><p><strong>[Lyca vs Hunico – Singles Match]<strong>

As her music hits, she walks out wearing a white long sleeve midriff top, black baggy faux leather pants and wrestling boots. Matt didn't accompany her this time.

_**"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Los Angeles, California, here's the Hardcore Loca, Lyca Fierce...!"**_

_**Upside inside out**_

_**She's livin' la vida loca**_

_**She'll push and pull you down  
>Livin' la vida loca<br>Her lips are devil red  
>And her skin's the color mocha<br>She will wear you out  
>Livin' la vida loca<br>Livin' la vida loca  
>She's livin la vida loca<strong>_

She acknowledged the crowd and climb up to the ring. She stand to the side of the ring as she waited for Hunico to came out.

"_**And her opponent from Mexico City, Mexico, weighing at 205lbs. Here's Hunico...!"**_

As Hunico theme hits, he came out wearing his trademark bandanna and strolled cooly to the ring...

* * *

><p><strong>[Lyca POV]<strong>

So this is who I'm facing tonight! A fellow Mexican... This guy may be attractive and all, but I think Matt Hardy is sexier.

As the bell rang, Hunico smirks at me mischievously and that's when I make the first move, I rushed towards him with a clothesline sending him to the mat. But he quickly kip up and connects with a kick to my face. I stagger backwards and he follows it up with a dropkick. I crashed to the mat and that's when he grabbed the both of my legs and before he could apply his Inverted Boston Crab on me, I struggled and kicked him to the side of the head, he swayed and fell to the canvas. I quickly got up and executes a standing moonsault which I've learned from Nina. I went for a pin but he kicks out before the 2 count.

He elbowed me to the jaw and leaping up to his feet, he connected with an enziguiri and as I fall to the mat, he runs up to the top rope and executed a Swanton on me. He went for a pin, but I managed to get my shoulders up before the 3 count.

Oh boy, that swanton almost knocked the wind out of me!

He gets back on his feet and just when I stood up, he applies a side head lock. I struggled and tried to pushed him into the corner but he kept a tight grip on me, I tried again to freed myself and he finally lets me go and when I was about to punched him, he grabs my arm and pulling me closer towards him, that's when he uses his free hand to carress my ass, all the while smirking at me!

My jaw dropped and I just stares at him in disbelief! Did he just tap my ass? Fucking Douche, I'll make him pay! I raise my hand up high and slapped the smile out of his face!

The whole arena went dead as I did that. He puts a hand to his sore cheek and glares angrily at me.

Without any hesitation, I connected with a short arm clothesline bringing him to the mat, I then get on top of him and started connecting with a flurry of punches. The ref told me to stop and as I did what I was told, I grabbed him by the head and making him stand up, I executed my **Ferocious Impact **(Two-Handed Chokeslam) and went for the pin. 1! 2! 3! This time I got it..

_**"And here's your winner by submission, Lyca Fierce..!"**_

_**Upside inside out  
>She's livin' la vida loca<br>She'll push and pull you down  
>Livin' la vida loca<strong>_

As the referee raised up my arm, I saw a very angry looking Matt running to the ring, he was about to attacked Hunico, but I restrained him.

"It's okay Matt. He's had enough." I assured him.

"But I saw what he did to you on the monitor just now." he argued.

"Let's just forget it." I grabbed his arm and the both of us leave the ring...

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina POV]<strong>

I was happy for Lyca's win... Up next is Charity's match..

_**"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from **__**Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Here's the Brunette Bombshell, Charity Blaze!" **_

As usual she came out to her theme _'Dirrty' _wearing a sexy red corset top with black capri pants.

_**Gonna get, ROWDY!  
>Gonna get a lil unRULY!<br>Get it fired up in a, HURRY!  
>Wanna get DIRRTY!<br>**__**It's about time that I came to start the, PARTY!  
>Sweat drippin' over my, BODY!<br>**__**Dancin', gettin' just a lil, NAUGHTY!  
>Wanna get DIRRTY!<br>It's about time for my arrival!**_

She didn't acknowledge the crowd and saunters straight to the ring, climbing up to the top turnbuckle, she points at herself and smirked, earning a lot of boos from the crowd... A few of the guys wolf-whistles at her but she just ignore them.

**Cole: There's my favorite diva, Jerry. She's the best among the rest...**

**King: Wow you're such a fanboy!**

"**_And her opponent from Denver, Colorado, here's Eve Torres...!"_ **

As Eve came out smiling to the crowd, I saw Charity rolling her eyes and shaking her head in disgust, she asked one of the official to passed her a microphone.

"Eve stay right there..!" she barked at the beautiful brunette. Eve just shrugs in disbelief and stood at the ramp.

"Are you kidding me? Last week I had to face Kaitlyn and this week you want me to face her! I want a better challenger, NO I DEMAND A BETTER OPPONENT! So Mr Laurinitus if you are listening to this, I want you to make me face a worthy opponent of my league! Since there's no divas that's even worthy to be in the same ring as me, then that leaves me no choice but to issue a challenge to anyone from the crowd who's willing to face me cause I doubt that anybody could ever pin me for the win!" She hollered out loud and turning her attention to Cole on commentary, she asked him to join her in the quest in finding anyone from the audience that's up for her challenge...

Cole walks to the barricade while holding a microphone and started scouting for any potential woman that could ever beat Charity. There's a girl in the audience who seems frantically raised her hand up high. She has red hair tied in a tight ponytail. Charity seems to have spotted her too and she asked Cole to bring her up to the ring.

"Michael that red-head girl over there, the one with the Ozzy Osbourne shirt, right there." she pointed out. Cole saw her and asked her to come over, she climbs over the barricade and walked up to the ring with Cole in tow.

As she steps up to the ring, I saw a thorny rose tattoo on left forearm and a regal lion on her upper right arm...

"So you're up for my challenge, girl!" Charity hissed at her. Cole passed her the mic on his hand, and grabbing it she yelled, a very loud "YES" which earned her a huge pop from the crowd.

"So tell us a bit about yourself?" Cole asked her.

**"Hi everyone, my name is Miri short for Miranda and I'm originally from Manchester, England. But I'm residing in Charlotte, North Carolina right now. I'm a huge fan of Ozzy Osborne cause Ozzy rules and not only that I've always wanted to wrestle and its been-**- but before she could continue speaking, Charity snatched the mic away from her.

"That's enough sunshine, now let's start the match!" she ordered for the bell to rang as Cole step down from the ring...

Miri unhooked her chain necklace that she hung around her neck and passed it to the the WWE Referee and asked him to watched after it for a while, she then stretched her legs for a bit and as the bell rung, Charity connected with a clothesline bringing the poor girl down to the mat. Miri didn't give up, she leapt back to her feet and connected with her very own clothesline. As Charity crashed to the floor, Miri follows it up with a boot to the face. Charity went red with anger after being kicked by these new girl.

Charity leaps up to her feet and connected with a series of punches and as Miri slumps to the mat, she got on top of her and executed her trademark ground and pount technique, as she continued pounding on the Ozzy Osborne fangirl, Miri suddenly grabbed a handful of her brown locks and as Charity yelped in pain, Miri elbowed her to the jaw and pushed her to the side. Just when she's about to kicked Charity, the brunette bombshell recovered and hit her with a thunderous clothesline, Miri hits the mat and Charity applies her Sharpshooter but just when she's about to crank on the pressure, Miri drags herself to the ropes and she finally got hold of it. Charity is fuming mad but she has no choice but to let go of the hold.

Miri gets back up on her feet and as Charity's about to sprang at her, Miri quickly executes a **roundhouse** **kick** to the side of her head and as she slumps to the mat, Miri follows it up with a **standing moonsault **and went for the pin.

1! 2 !3! She got it..! Everybody's jaw just dropped including Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler!

They didn't believed that a fan from the audience could pulled a clean pin over Charity!

**Cole: This is bullshit! No way in hell could she pin Charity! This is a FLUKE!**

**King: No its not Cole, looks to me like Charity just met her match in these young lady.**

Miri tried to shook Charity's hand, but the brunnette bombshell ignored it and pushing her way past Miri, she left the ring in anger.

**King: Woah so much for sportsmanship. I think that John Laurinitus should signed these girl right away. Look at the huge crowd pop that she received Cole!**

**Cole: This is crap! That girl is a joke!**

Lyca and Matt walked up to me and exclaimed loudly, "Did you see that Nina, Charity that bitch deserves it. Haha!" Lyca chuckled as Matt grinned in satisfaction.

"Yeah I did saw it, and that girl does have skills." I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>[Charity POV]<strong>

I ripped off my wrist tapes and headed back to my locker room, when I bumped into CM Punk.

"Hey Charity, whats up?" he smiled.

"What's up, didn't you see what happened a moment ago, some bitch just pinned my ass! That's what's up!" I practically snapped at him.

"Chill it sweetheart, that girl is just lucky. I mean come on, you're so talented and it didn't mean a thing when that new girl pinned you." Punk explained.

What he says does makes sense, having jobbed to that bitch is nothing!

"Well thanks for making me feel better, but now you better get out of my way, PUNK!" As I said that I pushed my way past him and walked into my room.

A while later, Mike came to my room and gave me a hug. "Oh I'm so sorry to see that sweetheart." Mike said softly as he plant a kiss to my lips.

"Nah its fine, Mike! I hope that Laurinitis do signed that new girl up so that I can exact my revenge on her! FUCKING BITCH! SHE DARES TO PINNED ME!" I yelled in anger as Mike hugged me to cool me down.

* * *

><p><strong>[Blair POV]<strong>

As my music hits, I walked out with Daniel hand in hand and smiled to the crowd...

_**"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and accompanied by Daniel Bryan. Here's the Amazing Australian, Blair Sullivan..."**_

**"Nightmare!"  
>(Now your nightmare comes to life)...<strong>

_**You should have known the price of evil,  
>And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah<br>Oooooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare!  
>(While your nightmare comes to life)<strong>_

I gave a kiss to Daniel before I climb up to the ring, while he stayed by the apron.

**_"And her opponent from Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Here's Natalya.."_**

This time Nattie came out without Beth. I breathe a sigh of relief cause I wouldn't wanna have The Glamazon anywhere near the ring.

As the bell rang, we locked up but she manages to overpower me and yanked my hair to the mat. I got back up and gave her a dropkick, as she crashed down to the canvas, I quickly applied the Lebell lock, but she manages to get to the ropes. I let go of the hold and she took advantage by elbowing me to the side of the jaw. As I slowly get back to my feet, The Anvilette bring me down again by connecting with a discus clothesline.

Seeing that I'm down, she began applying her sharpshooter on me. I yelled in pain but I slowly dragged myself to the ropes as I heard Daniel cheering me on.. "Come on Blair!" I managed to grab hold of the ropes and as soon as Nattie releases the hold, I sprang back up despite the pain that's been inflicted in my spine, I executed a dropkick and without a moment to spare I quickly applied my** Aussie Crippler (Armtrap Crossface)**, Nattie tried to reverse, but I kept a firm hold, till moments later, she finally taps out...

**_"And here's your winner by Submission, Blair Sullivan...!"_**

_**You should have known the price of evil,  
>And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah<br>Oooooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare!  
>(While your nightmare comes to life)<strong>_

Daniel walked up to the ring and gave me a hug.

**Cole: Why did these lame girl kept winning?**

**King: She got the win, cause she's awesome not lame, Cole!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Blair POV After the Match]<strong>

I walked down the backstage area, heading back to my locker room without Daniel since he's having a match with Heath Slater, as I walked through the hallways, I happened to saw Drew Mcintyre.

"Hey Drew.." I smiled.

"Hi Blair. Great match out there." he added in his charming scottish accent.

"Thanks Drew."

"So Blair, I was wondering if you're free to accompany me to the fair tomorrow? It's okay if you can't though, cause we are just going as friends." he said softly and I could almost see him looking dejected.

I bit my lower lip and contemplated if I should go with him to the fair or not. After all, he was the one who suggested that we go out as friends, so there should be no harm.

"Alright, sure Drew." I added.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes. See you tomorrow." I gave him my best smile.

"See you then." Drew added, smiling contentedly, before he walked off...

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina POV]<strong>

Later on there was a match between Jeff and Wade Barrett. I was happy cause Jeff was the winner and later on there was a match between Matt Hardy and that CM Punk. There was a promo between them before the match where Punk called Matt an enabler and worthless for failing to take Jeff in hand...!

Upon hearing that, Matt punched him and tackled him to the mat. Officials came in to break them up and later John Laurinitis came out and scheduled a match between Matt and Punk, but unfortunately Punk came out as the winner...

Up next is Kame's debut..

* * *

><p><strong>[Kamenashi (Kame) Debut vs Drew Mcintyre – Singles Match]<strong>

_"**Introducing first from Los Angeles, California and weighing at 170lbs. Here's the Japanese Superstar, Kamenashi!"**_

He came out to _A7X's Scream,_ wearing a black leather jacket with black leather pants with chains around it. He looked totally like a rock star.

_**Caught up in this madness too blind to see,**__**  
><strong>__**Woke animal feelings in me,**__**  
><strong>__**Took over my sense and I lost control,**__**  
><strong>__**I'll taste your blood tonight.**_

_**You know I make you wanna scream,**__**  
><strong>__**You know I make you wanna run from me baby,**__**  
><strong>__**but know it's too late you've wasted all your time.**_

**King: I've heard a lot of praises about these Japanese kid, he's originally from Tokyo, Japan and he's a big celebrity over there doing acting and singing, but he's always wanted to be a WWE Superstar and his wish finally came true. He's also pretty awesome from his previous promotion called NJPW.**

**Cole: How amusing, let's see if he can really wrestle! By the way Jerry, there's nobody who can be more awesome than The Miz!**

_"**And his opponent from Ayr, Scotland and weighing at 254lbs. Here's Drew Mcintyre."**_

Drew came out as his theme began to play..

_**Out of time, so say goodbye,  
>What is yours, now is mine,<br>And I dream broken dreams,  
>I make them come true,<br>I make them for you.**_

As both men waited for the bell to rung, Drew glanced at Kame and shook his head in amusement. He's clearly not taking Kame too seriously. As the bell rang, Kame wasted not time, he rushed towards Drew with a baseball slide in between his legs and as Drew fall to the mat, Kame ran to the ropes and executing a perfect standing moonsault, he then went for cover but Drew quickly kicked out of the pin.

**Cole: Who does he think he is? Did he think that a standing moonsault is enough to knocked Drew out?**

**King: Just focused on the match will you? This Japanese kid is good, I know a star when I see one!**

Drew pushed Kame away and getting back on his feet, he wraps his arms around Kame's waist in a waistlock position and flipped him over into his back in a belly to belly suplex. Kame arched his back in pain upon the impact. Drew follows it up with a series of stomps on the poor guy, Kame groaned and catching one of Drew's leg, he pushed him away and leaping to his feet, he quickly executed an Enzuguiri bringing the Sinister Scotsman down to the mat and follows it up with a double moonsault. Kame went for a pin and once again the Scotsman kicked out!

Not wanting to give up, he was about to deliver a leg drop when Drew moved out of the way. The Scotsman quickly grabbed Kame and delivered the Future Shock on the Japanese Superstar. After that Drew smirks and went for a pin, at the count of 2, Kame gets his shoulders up! Drew was shocked!

**Cole: WHAT! That kid kicked out! How the hell does he do that?**

**King: Told you that these kid is a star! What a fresh new talent for RAW!**

When Drew tried to grab him, Kame quickly elbowed him to the side of the head and leaping to his feet, he quickly caught him in a hurricaranna and as Drew drops to the mat, Kame pulled him closer to the ropes and ascending the top ropes he delivered his finisher, which is a 630 Senton that he called the**K-Twister!**

The crowd went wild since they clearly hasn't seen someone do a 630 Senton before. Kame went for a pin and he got it!

"_**And here's your winner by Pinfall, the JAPANESE SUPERSTAR, KAME...!"**_

_**Caught up in this madness too blind to see,  
>Woke animal feelings in me,<br>Took over my sense and I lost control,  
>I'll taste your blood tonight.<strong>_

**You know I make you wanna scream,**  
><strong>You know I make you wanna run from me baby,<strong>  
><strong>but know it's too late you've wasted all your time.<strong>

He smiled as the crowd have him a huge pop. He climb on top of the ring ropes and posed for the fans...

**King: Wow a 630 Senton? I've never seen that in a while and I heard that he calls it the K-Twister! This kid is impressive and what an awesome victory in his debut match...**

**Cole: Argh...! That's nothing! By the way, I'm not impressed!**

**King: You can say whatever you want Cole, Kame has proven that he's a Star!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina POV]<strong>

I was clearly impressed by Kame's victory! Up next is Jaster's match against the United States Champion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Los Angeles, California, weighing at 222lb, here's the Prime Wolf, Jaster Rogue...!"<strong>_

He slowly walked out in his usual ring gear that consists of black jeans and accessories such as chains on it and a crimson red bandanna tied around his left knee and as always he never fails to wear a thick coat of eyeliner...

_**One last hope...  
>To rise and break away...<br>Above the faded line...  
>Way beyond the ties that bind...<strong>_  
><em><strong>This I know...<strong>_  
><em><strong>The risk is worth the gain...<br>It's worth the sacrifice...  
>Way beyond the ties that bind...<strong>_

The girls on the front rows went crazy for him, he acknowledges them and jogged up to the ring...

"_**And his opponent from Hollywood, California weighing at 214lbs, here's your United States Champion, Dolph Ziggler!"**_

He smiles and slowly walks up to the ring with Vickie in tow. After passing his belt to Vickie, he turns around and glares at Jaster...!

When the bell rang, Dolph charged towards Jaster with a dropkick but Jaster moved out of the way, then as Dolph stood back up to his feet, Jaster kicked him in the face and after that he rebounded from the ropes and connected with a thunderous lariat that he called **Rogue's Lightning**, to Dolph!

Vickie shrieked at the top of her lungs upon seeing that. Jasper went for a pin but Dolph managed to get his shoulders up. Jaster looks frustrated, he gets back up to his feet and started howling...! **AWOOOOOOOOOO...!** It resonates throughout the whole Arena...!

The crowd went silent cause they knew that the prime wolf meant business once he started howling.

Without a moment to spare, Jaster pulls Dolph up and grabbing his arm, Jaster delivers his **Rogue's End** (Single Arm Trap DDT).

Dolph howled in pain and kept clutching at his shoulder. But Jaster didn't waste any time, he hoisted Dolph up on his shoulders and executed his **Rogue's Fall** (Fisherman clutch into a GTS) and went for a pin. The referee started counting, and that's when Vickie gets involved in the match and pulled referee Charles Robinson's leg before the 3 count...! Charles Robinson asked Vickie on what the hell she's doing...?

Jaster gets mad and started yelling at Vickie but he didn't see Dolph Ziggler creeping behind him and executing the Zig-Zag. Jaster crashed to the mat and Dolph went for the pin. Vickie quickly orders Charles Robinson to count, as the ref counts, Jaster did managed to get his shoulders up before the 3 count.

He elbows Dolph to the side of the jaw and leaping up to his feet, he sprang towards Dolph with a thunderous short-arm clothesline! As Dolph fell to the canvas, Jaster pinned him when once again, Vickie interferes and distracts the referee.

These enraged the prime wolf further, he gets up and started getting in referee Charles Robinson's face. As both Jaster and the referee were in each other's face, Vickie passed Dolph his United States title. Dolph waited for Jaster to turned around and as soon as Jaster did, Dolph hit his face with the title belt! As Jaster crashed to the mat, Charles Robinson saw the title belt in Dolph's hand and disqualifies him...!

"_**And here's your winner by Disqualification, the Prime Wolf Jaster Rogue!"**_

_Dolph doesn't looked too happy upon hearing that, he rushed towards Jaster and kicked him repeatedly! These irates Jaster and so without a moment to spare, he tackles Dolph to the ground, and kept on pummeling on him much to Vickie's dismay, she screamed at Jaster to stop when out of nowhere, Lyca came down the ramp and tackled Vickie to the ground, she then yanked Vickie's hair and delivered a series of bitch-slaps which caused her to yelled in pain. _

_Soon two other officials came in to stopped Lyca and Jaster..._

"_This will teach you, not to mess with me, bitch! Has oído eso! (You hear that! In Spanish)" Lyca snapped at Vickie as one of the official dragged her backstage..._

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina POV]<strong>

That leaves my match against Dashing Cody Rhodes! I was about to get out of my locker room when someone knocks on the door, I opened it up and saw Jeff beaming at me.

"Good luck on facing Cody." he flashed me a smile which seems to make my heart skipped a beat.

"Thanks." I added and before I could react, he pulled me into a hug and gave me a kiss.

I started to blushed... "See you after the match." I told him. He nods and walked back to his locker room.

Without further ado, I made my way towards the hallways when I saw Mike and his tag team partner R-Truth walking up to me.

What does these douchebag wants now...?

"Hey baby..." Mike drawled in a sexy tone.

"Told you not to call me that!" I hissed.

"Woah woah easy there babygirl, Mike's just trying to be nice." Truth added.

"He's right, tonight you're facing Cody and I just wanna wish you luck, Nina." Mike added as he eyed me up and down.

"Whatever..." I rolled my eyes and made my way over to Gorilla position, leaving Miz and Truth stumped.

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina vs Cody Rhodes - Non-Title Singles Match]<strong>

_**"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Phoenix, Arizona. Here's the Crimson Butterfly, Nina Valentine...!"**_

As my theme, '_Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga'_ began to play, I walked out wearing a black lace Lolita Corset short dress with fishnet stockings and black fingerless lace gloves. I flashed a smile to the fans. I slapped a few of the fans hands and got up to the ring.

_**I'm on the edge of glory,  
>And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,<br>I'm on the edge of glory,  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you,<br>I'm on the edge  
>The edge (6x)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm on the edge of glory<br>And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge with you<strong>_

**Cole: Here comes Little Nina again!**

**King: Come on, cut her some slack, she's talented, Cole!**

_**"And her opponent from Marietta Georgia, weighing at 215lbs, here's the Intercontinental Champion, Cody Rhodes...!"**_

Cody came out to his theme, '_Smoke & Mirrors'_, and held his title belt without his face mask. Hmmm looks like he didn't have his facemask on due to last week's match that he has against the Viper, Randy Orton...and thankfully his baggers were nowhere in sight...

_**Whoa, you're only smoking mirrors.  
>Whoa, you're only smoking mirrors to me.<br>There you go, face seen in the camera.  
>Microphone in your hand.<br>What you're mad about, no one knows and no one cares  
>You think everyone's a fan. <strong>_

He laughs at the crowd and saunters towards me. He got up to the ring and looking at me, he let out a laugh again. I was getting pissed and as soon as the bell rung.

He rushed towards me and connected with a clothesline so hard that I almost broke my neck. He then follows it up with a knee drop to my chest which almost knocked the wind out of me. I shrieked in pain!

He then pulled me by the hair and just when he's about to punched me, I rake his eye and as he staggers backwards, I delivered a dropkick, which caused him to fall to the mat. I quickly run to the ropes and delivers a lionsault and tops it off with a standing moonsault. I went for a pin but he quickly kicks out..! He pushed me away, and leaping to his feet, he began a series of stomps on my back.

I yelled in pain and after a while he picked me up and delivers an Alabama Slam driving me to the mat full force. I writhed in pain, while he mocks the crowd.

I slowly got up to my feet and as he turned around, I executed an Enziguiri, bringing him down to the mat, and as he tried to get up again, I follows it up with a shining wizard (Knee to the Head).

He slumps to the mat and as I tried to pinned him, he shoved me off. He quickly gets back to his feet and pulls me up to deliver his Cross Rhodes, I tried to struggle but Cody is quite a big guy which is no east feat for me, I struggled harder and as I released myself from his grip, I delivers an another enziguiri, he swayed backwards but he didn't fall and so I follows it up with a dropkick which seems to work and as he crashed to the mat, I wasted no time. I run to the ropes and nailed him with my **Twisting Phoenix Clash (TCP) **(540 Cockscrew Senton Bomb) and went for a pin...!

1! 2! 3! I got it...

_**I'm on the edge of glory,  
>And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,<br>I'm on the edge of glory,  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you...<strong>_

I smile as the referee raised up my hand.

**Cole: This is bullshit! I can't believed this! How can she pinned, dashing Cody Rhodes! This is insane! **

**King: It looks like Cody slipped up and Nina capitalize...!**

**I walked down the hallways at the backstage area when Jeff rushed over and picking me up, he spins me around.**

"**Congrats Nina." he exclaimed happily and placed me down.**

"**Thanks Jeff." I told him, and before I could say anything else, he crashed his lips against mine and I responds to it by pulling him closer...**

* * *

><p><strong>[Mike the Miz POV]<strong>

I walked backstage, apparently looking for Nina when I saw her kissing Jeff! Can't believed that fucking junkie is kissing my girl! This couldn't be happening? How can Nina liked him over me! I'm awesome and so much better than that Prick! I'm so gonna steal Nina away from him..! But what should I do!

I need to plot something fast! A plan that would get Nina into my arms but first, I need to get rid of the Enigma..!

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>

**Which is your favorite match?**

**What do you think would happened next?**

**Will CM Punk continues to pursue Charity?**

**How about the date that Drew and Blair is gonna have, what do you think would happen?**

**What is Miz gonna do?**

**If anybody had any ideas to submit, please feel free to PM me...**

**Please R&R, my beautiful readers...**


	5. A Bowling Disaster!

**I would like to dedicate this story to my soul sisters, RKORyder, Luneara Eclipse, Blair & my brother Renegade-Rogue. Please go and read their stories.**

**They are such Awesome People.I would like to thank RKORyder, Luneara Eclipse, Blair, Renegade-Rogue, coolchic79260/Angelgirl12690, black-cat-9288, SkylarNoelleLoveLace & to all the other readers who have Read and Favorite it.**

**Thanks to all,I didn't own anybody. I only own my OC Nina Valentine..**

**RKORyder owns her OC Charity Blaze**

**Luneara Eclipse owns her OC Lyca Fierce**

**Blair owns her OC Blair Sullivan**

**Scummerz owns her OC Rihanna Lopez**

**Renegade-Rogue owns his OC Jaster Rogue**

**Black Cat 9288 owns his OC Miri Rose**

**Kame belongs to the rightful owner.**

**All Superstars / Wrestlers belongs to WWE & TNA.**

**All Song Lyrics belongs to the Respective Artists.**

**Please Read and Review my lovely readers...**

**I would like to apologize for the late update, but I've been buzy lately.**

**I would like to thank my sister, RKORyder for helping me on this chapter. Thanks sis.**

* * *

><p><strong>-The Next Day-<strong>

**Nina POV]**

I was chilling out, when there's a knock on my door. I got up and went to opened it. It turns out to be Jeff delicious Hardy! Damn can this guy get any hotter?

"Hi Jeff." I beamed as he wrapped his arms around my body and leaned down to give me a kiss.

"Hey babe, what do you say we go out today?" he offered, with his hands still wrapped around me.

"That's a good idea since I was getting bored anyway, so where you wanna go?"

"Hmmm how about the bowling alley or something?" he suggested with a smile that could really melt your heart.

"Okay why not." I nodded as he added, "Do you wanna bring Jaster along?"

"Sure, he will loved to come along, as they say the more the merrier." I told him as I took out my phone to let Jaster know...

* * *

><p><strong>-Bowling Alley-<strong>

**[Nina POV]**

Jaster brought Kame along and all 4 of us went to these bowling place not far from our hotel.

Once we reached there, I was pissed to find Charity, Mike and his little sister Stefanie there. Why the hell do I have to always bumped into her?

Mike was thrilled to see me, but I just ignored him and focused my attention on Jeff.

Jeff acknowledged them for a bit and after that we settled down for some bowling action.

As Jaster and Kame were engaged in the sport, Jeff and I sat and watched them for a while.

"So who's that girl with Mike and Charity back there?" Jeff asked me.

"Oh that's Stefanie and she's none other than Mike's younger sister, she's also a wrestler from FCW and I'm not sure when she's gonna debut yet. Trust me, she's snobbish as hell just like her brother." I added as I rolled my eyes.

"Really?" Jeff asks again.

"Yeah back then when we were in FCW together, not once has she talked to me or Charity but now I guess after Charity dates her brother, she seems to be on good terms with her." I added flatly.

Jeff went to shoot some balls while I sat there watching them. I really don't feel like joining them after seeing Charity. She's such an eye-sore!

Jeff walked back to me, "Oh come on babe, let's shoot some balls." he grabbed my arm and passed me a blue colour ball that is lighter.

I took the ball and walking over, I rolled the ball down the lane and it knocked most of the pins leaving me with 3! Jeff clapped his hands to motivate me.

As I was about to rolled the next ball, I heard somebody laughing loudly next to us. I turned my head around and saw Charity chuckling. She and Stef were apparently laughing at my expense! I felt the need to asked them, what the hell was so funny? Am I supposed to score a perfect strike on the first throw or what?

I looked over at Mike and it seems that he was the only one who kept a straight-face throughout all of this.

I ignored them and rolled the second ball down the lane and this time it didn't knocked any of the pins down! Damn I was pissed off. Jeff gave me a hug and continued bowling with Jaster and Kame while I went back to my seat and glared at Charity and Stefanie.

* * *

><p><strong>[Charity POV]<strong>

She had some guts, eye-balling me. What a bitch! After Stef rolled her ball down the lane and scored a perfect strike, she walked over to me. Mike is focused on scoring a perfect strike but occasionally I'll noticed that he tried to make a pass at Nina. That sly dog!

"Hey what's wrong with Nina over there? She kept staring daggers at us?" Stef rambled.

"She's probably pissed that she can't bowl for shit! Just ignore her!" I hissed.

Stef gave me a mischievous grin and whispered, "Hey wanna switched her ball to a heavier one?" she suggested.

"Sure why not. Once she struggled with it that would proved how lame she is! Yeah do it, when she's not looking Stef. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna get a drink." Stef nods her head and finally Mike came back to our table. I asked him if he wants a drink.

"Baby you want something to drink?" I asked.

"Nah I'll be fine." he said.

I shrugged and walked over to the vending machine that's situated at the end of the bowling alley.

I got a can of pepsi and opened it, when an idea suddenly came to my mind. I smirked evilly and walked back to Mike and Stef.

Stef signaled to me that she had already switched Nina's ball to a heavier one... I smirked in satisfaction at her and mouthed, "That's good." to her.

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina POV]<strong>

A while of sitting down and watching the boys play, Jeff finally asked me to join them again. I got up hesitantly from my seat and grabbed the same blue bowling ball. I instantly stopped in my tracks, this just doesn't feel right. The ball weighed a ton! But I was pretty sure that it was the same ball I used earlier?

I was struggling to roll the ball down the lane when it suddenly slipped from my hand and rolled to the side of the lane and into the gutter without even knocking any of the pins down!

All at once, I heard a loud laughter next to our table and turning around I saw Charity and Stef laughing their heads off at me. The only one that didn't was Mike.

Did they fucking switched the ball! I couldn't be sure!

"Nina, you're so weak, its pathetic! You shouldn't be a diva at all, I mean come on you need to be strong like me to be one." Charity hollered sarcastically as Stef continued, "Yeah Charity's right! I mean come on you expect me to believe that you were Mike's rookie on NXT! Thank goodness, you didn't win!" she added and rolled her eyes.

I was fuming mad upon hearing their rude remarks!

Jeff tried to calmed me down while Jaster was totally oblivious of the fact that I was being bullied. He was focused on bowling!

I let Jeff know that I'll be fine and excused myself. I turned around and made my way to the bathroom when... BAM! Charity bumped into me hard and spilled the whole content of her can of pepsi all over my halter top! I was horrified at the mess she made on my clothes!

"Ooops sorry Nina, I didn't see you!" she apologized in sarcasm.

Jeff, Mike and Stef saw it and they walked over to us.

"What have you done?" Mike asked Charity.

"I didn't do anything, she was the one who bumped into me and looked I've wasted my drink on her!" she rambled on.

I glared at her and run over to the bathroom, I was completely annoyed when I saw Mike following me.

* * *

><p><strong>[Charity POV]<strong>

I was pissed off when I saw Mike running after Nina! Dammit! As soon as I saw Jeff, trying to run after Nina too, I grabbed his arm and told him to stay.

"Jeff you don't have to go after her, she'll be fine. You can just stay here with me." I told him. He didn't say anything and did what he was told.

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina POV]<strong>

I walked into the toilet and was horrified upon seeing the stain on my top! I clean the stain as much as I can, but I couldn't get most of it out and its sucks too that I'm wearing a fucking white halter top! Such luck! I gave up and stormed out of the ladies when I saw Mike waiting outside for me.

"Nina I'm so sorry." he apologized.

"Why are you apologizing for? It's your girlfriend's fault after all!" I spat and walked away from him.

Jeff, Jaster and Kame were waiting for me and Jaster looks furious once he saw the stain on my top.

"Nina let's go." Jeff said and I nodded.

We left and get into his car and I was thankful that nobody saw the big mess on my clothes!

* * *

><p><strong>[Charity POV]<strong>

After Nina and the rest left, I looked over at Mike and glared angrily at him. "What happened to Nina its none of your business Mike, so why the hell are you running after her huh?" I snapped.

"Look I was just concerned for her well-being." he responded and that enraged me further. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me! Why the hell are you concerned for her? She's not your girlfriend, I am!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs.

Stefanie intervened and stood up for me too. "Mike what Charity say is true, you should care about her, she's your girlfriend and not Nina, bro." As she said that, her cellphone signalled a beep. She checked it and smile to herself, she then looked at me and Mike. "Hey I have to go now guys, Wade is meeting me. See you guys later." With that, she reached for her bag and walked out of the bowling alley.

After she left, Mike apologized to me.

"I'm sorry okay, I really love you Charity." he added as he wrapped his arms around me. Somehow I feel good once he said that.

"Alright I'll forgive you but no more bullshit from now on!" I added as Mike nods his head...

* * *

><p><strong>[Blair POV]<strong>

I waited for Drew at the entrance of the Fair. Moments later he arrived and beamed at me. He was dressed in a tight blue shirt and jeans. I have to admit that he does looked good in it.

"So glad you came, Blair." He smiled.

"Well I've promised I would, so come let's go in."

We walked in and marveled at how huge the fair is. Stalls were lined up with foods, antiques, clothes, toys and all other things. We scanned each stall and once we reached the candy stall, Drew bought me a huge candy floss. "Aww thanks Drew, let's eat it together." As we ate, we continued walking and looked at all the wonderful things that's sold at the fair.

After walking for one whole day, we decided to sit down at a bench not far from the fair.

"I had a good time Drew, thanks for inviting me." I said with a smile.

"No problem Blair, its my pleasure." he added.

We hang around for a little while and when its time to go, we separate our ways and I returned to my hotel...

I felt a deeper understanding and I find that Drew is actually a nice guy...Sighing I get a new fresh of clothes and went to take a shower...

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina POV]<strong>

Its half past 8 and I was on twitter when my doorbell rang. I got up and opened it and was glad to see Lyca and the new girl, Miri standing outside my door.

"Hey girls." I beamed.

"Hey chica, just wanna introduced you to Miri. Vince just signed her up to a WWE Contract."

"Wow congrats girl." I smiled and put my hands out to shake hers.

"Thanks Nina, Lyca has been teaching me the ropes so that I won't be so nervous when I wrestle the second time around."

"Oh I'm sure you're gonna do just fine cause after all you did own Charity in your debut match." I assured her with a smile.

"Now that I mentioned Charity, I have the most unfortunate outing today, Jeff, Jaster, Kame and I decides to go to the bowling alley and guess what, Lyca. Mike and his younger sister Stef was there! It totally sucks and I'm sure they change my ball to a heavier one and not only that I bumped into Charity and she purposely poured her whole can of pepsi onto my frickin white halter top! Gosh I was so mad at her, Lyca! Stef is just like Mike, a snobbish brat!" I hissed.

"Was Stef the one who's in FCW, the snobbish self-centred one?" Lyca asked.

"Yeah she's the one." I sighed.

"That's messed up and you know what Nina, I've been hearing rumours that Charity has been flirting with your man Jeff." Lyca told me, I was caught by surprise upon hearing that. Charity flirting with Jeff?

That bitch! She's probably trying to get back at me cause she knows that Mike likes me! I need to get to the bottom of this!

Charity I won't let you have my man...!

* * *

><p><strong>There it is...<strong>

**Will Nina ever stops Charity?**

**Will Mike ever give up trying to pursue Nina?**

**Please Read and Review, my beautiful readers..**

**Also from now on, I will be posting shorter chapters so that I'll be able to update faster... Thanks to all.**


	6. The Other Mizanin

**I would like to dedicate this story to my soul sisters, RKORyder, Luneara Eclipse, Blair & my brother Renegade-Rogue. Please go and read their stories.**

**They are such Awesome People.I would like to thank RKORyder, Luneara Eclipse, Blair, Renegade-Rogue, coolchic79260/Angelgirl12690, black-cat-9288, Stefanie Mizanin, SkylarNoelleLoveLace & to all the other readers who have Read and Favorite it.**

**Thanks to all,I didn't own anybody. I only own my OC Nina Valentine..**

**RKORyder owns her OC Charity Blaze**

**Luneara Eclipse owns her OC Lyca Fierce**

**Blair owns her OC Blair Sullivan**

**Scummerz owns her OC Rihanna Lopez**

**Renegade-Rogue owns his OC Jaster Rogue**

**Black Cat 9288 owns his OC Miri Rose**

**Kame belongs to the rightful owner.**

**Stefanie Mizanin owns her OC Stefanie.**

**All Superstars / Wrestlers belongs to WWE & TNA.**

**All Song Lyrics belongs to the Respective Artists.**

**Please Read and Review my lovely readers...**

**I would like to apologize for the late update, but I've been having Writer's Block lately..**

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina POV]<strong>

Its been a few days since I last talk to Jeff, and I rejected his calls. I just want to be left alone for a while, after Lyca told me that Charity has been trying to flirt with him! I felt kinda awkward when I'm around him. I need to confront Charity on RAW tonight, and that's for sure...

I snapped out of my reverie when my doorbell rang, I rushed to opened it and saw Lyca, Matt and Jeff standing outside my door with concerned expressions on their faces.

"Why didn't you answer my call?" Jeff questioned me. I didn't know what to say to him. How could I ever tell him the fear that I had of losing him!

"I just needed to be alone okay." I snapped and it seems to have taken Jeff aback.

"Is it because of what I told you, about Charity having her eyes on Jeff?" Lyca asked and Jeff just looked at her, wide-eyed and added, "You tell Nina what?"

Lyca exhaled and explained, "Well Jeff, its no secret alright, that bitch Charity clearly have her eyes on you!"

"But I wasn't aware in any of this and Nina, I don't love her, you are the one that I loved." Jeff said as he took my arm and gazing into my eyes, he uttered, "I love you, Nina. I really do."

I was touched and pulling him close, we kissed till both Lyca and Matt exclaimed, "Get a room, you guys."

We break away from the kiss and smiled at them. No way am I gonna let Charity go anywhere near Jeff...!

* * *

><p><strong>[WWE Headquarters]<strong>

**[Nina POV]**

I was scheduled to fight Beth Phoenix and I absolutely can't wait for that. But the first match of the night is between Lyca and Miz's little sister, Stefanie.

She finally made it to the WWE and tonight is gonna be her big debut and I just wanted Lyca to squashed her!

* * *

><p><strong>[WWE RAW Supershow – 1121/11]**

**King on Commentary: We are live here from Hershey, PA and its time for Miz's younger sister to debut..**

**Cole on Commentary: I heard that she's awesome just like her brother.**

**King: Well there's only one way to find out then.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Stefanie Mizanin vs Lyca Fierce]<strong>

As her music Breaking Benjamin hits, She came out wearing a Lita-inspired gear.

_**Now the dark begins to rise  
>Save your breath, its far from over<br>Leave the lost and dead behind  
>Now's your chance to run for cover<br>I don't want to change the world,  
>I just want to leave it colder<br>Light the fuse and burn it up  
><strong>**Take the path that leads to nowhere**_

_**All is lost again, but I'm not giving in**_

_**I will not bow, I will not break**_  
><em><strong>I will shut the world away<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will not fall, I will not fade<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will take your breath away<strong>_

_**"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Los Angeles, California...here's Stefanie Mizanin...!"**_

The crowd started booing upon hearing that name and as Stef walked towards the ring, she didn't seem fazed by the heat, she's been getting.

Lyca's music hits and she came out to a huge crowd pop.

_**Upside inside out**_

_**She's livin' la vida loca**_

_**She'll push and pull you down  
>Livin' la vida loca<br>Her lips are devil red  
>And her skin's the color mocha<br>She will wear you out  
>Livin' la vida loca<br>Livin' la vida loca  
>She's livin la vida loca<strong>_

"_**And her opponent from also from Los Angeles, California here's the hardcore loca, Lyca Fierce...!"**_

The bell rang and not wanting to waste any time, Stef lunged towards Lyca with a big clothesline that drove the beautiful latina to the mat. Stef then follows it up with a leg drop on to her chest, she then went for a pin but Lyca kicked out before the 2 count and shoved Stef away from her. She stood up and kicking Stef in the midsection, she hoisted her over her shoulder and delivered her **Ferocity** (Argentine Clutch into a Gutbuster Impact) finisher and went for a pin. But unfortunately Stef kicks out before the 3 count.

**Cole on Commentary: Did you see that, Jerry? I told you so. After taking that brutal finisher, she still can kicked out!**

Stef slowly get back to her knees and as Lyca stood up she quickly rushed towards her with a series of punches, but the latina won't take any of it, she kicked Stef in the face and as Stef stumbled, she follows it up with a big boot and just when Lyca was gonna pin her, she raked Lyca in the eyes, and then she quickly leapt to her feet and executed a Leg hook reverse STO and went for a pin...

**1! 2! 3! **She got it...!

"**Here's your winner by pinfall... Stefanie Mizanin...!"**

_**All is lost again, but I'm not giving in**_

_**I will not bow, I will not break**_  
><em><strong>I will shut the world away<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will not fall, I will not fade<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will take your breath away<strong>_

The referee raise her hand and she was smug as hell!

**Cole: I've been told that her finisher is called the glamour impact! That's what she is glamourous as always..**

**Jerry: Well isn't that what Mr Anderson from Impact is using in which he calls it the Mic Check...**

**Cole: So what Jerry? Finishers gets passed from time to time!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina POV]<strong>

I walked straight to Charity's locker room, I've made up my mind to confront her based on what Charity has told me...

I knocked on her door and she opens it, once she saw me she rolled her eyes...

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Well I just want you to stay away from Jeff! You hear me!" I hollered at her.

"Woo you're the one to talk! The last I check, you're the one all over my man!"

"Look alright, I don't like Mike! Jeff is my boyfriend and he's the one, I love."

"Well that's not my problem! I can take your man whenever I want! Now be it, cause I have a match!" After she said that, she shoved me hard!

I was getting agitated, I smacked her in the face hard! That enraged her cause the next thing that happened was she kicked me in the midsection and yanked my hair down to the floor. I crashed down hard and she was about to give me her ground and pound, I saw Mike rushing towards us and picked her up from me.

A few other officials came to broke us up and one of them helped me up to my feet. Mike held on to her tightly as she tried to come at me again. One of the stage hand ordered her to the ring and she had no choice but to go... She glared at me and stormed off.

Mike came over to see if I was alright.

"Hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I added and walked off leaving Mike stumped.

* * *

><p><strong>[Charity vs Blair vs Miri Rose – Triple Threat Match]<strong>

**_"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Here's the Brunette Bombshell, Charity Blaze!"_ **

_**Gonna get, ROWDY!  
>Gonna get a lil unRULY!<br>Get it fired up in a, HURRY!  
>Wanna get DIRRTY!<br>It's about time that I came to start the, PARTY!  
>Sweat drippin' over my, BODY!<br>Dancin', gettin' just a lil, NAUGHTY!  
>Wanna get DIRRTY!<br>It's about time for my arrival!**_

As always, she did not acknowledged the crowd and walked straight to the ring...

"_**Introducing next from Sydney, Australia. Here's the Amazing Australian..Blair Sullivan..!"**_

_**"Nightmare!"  
>(Now your nightmare comes to life)...<strong>_

_**You should have known the price of evil,  
>And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah<br>Oooooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare!  
>(While your nightmare comes to life)<strong>_

She came out and beamed at the crowd before getting up to the ring.

"_**Introducing last from Charlotte, North Carolina.. Here's Miri Rose..."**_

Her music, 'Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne' hits and she ambled out to a crowd pop.

_**Mental wounds still screaming  
>Driving me insane<br>I'm going off the rails on a crazy train  
>I'm going off the rails on a crazy train<strong>_

_**I know that things are going wrong for me**_  
><em><strong>You gotta listen to my words<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah yeah yeah<strong>_

The bell rang and all 3 girls went at each other. They kept exchanging a series of punches and after Charity delivers a stunner to Miri, she focused on Blair! They take the fight out of the ring where at one point, Charity whipped Blair towards the barricade which resulted in the beautiful red-head screaming in pain as she clutched her back. Charity then quickly went back to the ring and pinned an unconcious Miri but Blair intercept and kicked her in the back.

Charity stood up and elbowed Blair to the jaw, and not willing to waste any more time, she quickly delivered her Belly to Back Inverted Mat Slam **(The Flatliner)** and went for a pin!

_**1! 2! 3!**_

"_**Here's your winner by Pinfall, the brunette bombshell, Charity Blaze...!"**_

_**Cole on commentary: Yes! Yes! Charity wins!**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina POV]<strong>

Ugh! I can't believed she wins! Up next was Jaster vs Dolph match!

* * *

><p><strong>[Jaster vs Dolph Ziggler]<strong>

_**"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Los Angeles, California, weighing at 222lb, here's the Prime Wolf, Jaster Rogue...!"**_

**_One last hope...  
>To rise and break away...<br>Above the faded line...  
>Way beyond the ties that bind...<em>  
><em>This I know...<em>  
><em>The risk is worth the gain...<br>It's worth the sacrifice...  
>Way beyond the ties that bind...<em> **

**He saunters out in his usual ring gear to a very loud crowd pop...**

"**_And his opponent from Hollywood, California weighing at 214lbs, here's your United States Champion, Dolph Ziggler!"_ **

Dolph came out with Vickie and the whole arena boos them...

As the bell rang, both men locked up, but Jaster managed to overpower him and yanking his arm, Jaster delivers his **Rogue's End** (Single Arm-trap DDT) which cause Dolph to yelled in pain as he clutched his arm.

As Jaster was about to kicked him, Dolph got out of the way and leaping to his feet, he delivers a dropkick and as soon as Jaster crashed to the mat, he executes a jumping elbow drop and decides to went for a pin but no luck, cause Jaster got his shoulder up before the 2 count.

Vickie is screaming orders at Dolph!

Jaster quickly recovers and rushed towards Dolph with a short-arm clothesline and then as soon as Dolph gets up, Jaster performs his **Rogue's Lightning** (rebound lariat) with atrocity!

**Jerry on Commentary: Damn that move could have snapped Dolph's neck!**

Jaster started howling...**AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **Which gave time for Dolph to recover.

Dolph slowly stood up and kicking Jaster in the midsection, he tried to go for his Zig-Zag but to no avail cause Jaster reversed it and nailed him with his **Rogue's Fall **(Fisherman clutch into a GTS). He pinned Dolph and got it...!

"_**Here's your winner by Pinfall, the prime wolf, Jaster Rogue..!"**_

_**One last hope...  
>To rise and break away...<br>Above the faded line...  
>Way beyond the ties that bind...<br>This I know...  
>The risk is worth the gain...<br>It's worth the sacrifice...  
>Way beyond the ties that bind... <strong>_

**Cole on Commentary: This is absurd, that guy Dolph, doesn't even have a fighting chance against him!**

**Jerry: That's why Jaster is awesome, Michael!"**

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina POV]<strong>

I was happy for Jaster's win and now it has come for my match. I was happy for Jeff too, he got a win against Wade Barrett earlier! Kame also got a win against Tyson Kidd.

I got out from my locker room as one of the stage hand asked me to head over gorilla position.

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina vs Beth Phoenix]<strong>

**_"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Phoenix, Arizona. Here's the Crimson Butterfly, Nina Valentine...!"_ **

My theme hits and I walked out, smiling at the crowd as they cheered me on...

_**I'm on the edge of glory,  
>And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,<br>I'm on the edge of glory,  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you,<br>I'm on the edge  
>The edge (6x)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm on the edge of glory<br>And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge with you<strong>_

"_**And her opponent from Buffalo, New York, here's the Divas Champion... and one half of the divas of doom, Beth Phoenix...!"**_

Her music hits and she came out to a lot of boos, she did her usual ring entrance and waited for the bell to ring...!

The bell ring and I charged towards her with a dropkick but she didn't even swayed, I tried to rushed towards her with a and delivers an enziguiri when she cuts me off and lifting me high up into a gorilla press she dropped me into the mat!

That move did knocked the wind out of me, I clutched my stomach and yelped in pain. She then stomped on me a few times and when she picked me up again, I elbowed her hard and as she swayed, I quickly hit her with an enziguri and as she stumbled, I delivered a dropkick which caused her to crashed to the mat and without any hesitation, I run up to the top turnbuckle and nailed her with my **Twisting Phoenix Clash** (540 Senton Bomb) and quickly pinned her.

**1! 2! 3!** I won!

_**I'm on the edge of glory,  
>And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,<br>I'm on the edge of glory,  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you...<strong>_

_**Cole on Commentary: Oh come on! Little Nina takes the win again! What the hell!**_

I was happy with my win for tonight...!

* * *

><p><strong>[Charity POV]<strong>

Stef came into my locker room... "What's with that face?" she asked me.

"That bitch Nina, smacked me in the face an hour ago! But I managed to kicked her and tackled her to the floor but your dear brother, Mike decides to intervened and stopped us! Just what did she see in Nina!" I snapped angrily.

Stef just shrugged. "I have no idea what Mike is thinking, but I'm gonna try to talk to him for you but why did Nina smacked you?"

"It's because she wants me to stopped flirting with her man, Jeff Hardy! But I did not flirt with him, and she's just over-reacting! Stef mark my words, I'm gonna make Nina's life more miserable than ever before...!"

* * *

><p><strong>How was it...?<strong>

**Oh no now Nina's gonna be more miserable?**

**What's Charity plotting..?**

**Well I would like to Wish all you gorgeous readers a very Happy New Year 2012! Love y'all my darlings...**


	7. Ankle Injury!

**They are such Awesome People. I would like to thank RKORyder, Luneara Eclipse, Blair, Renegade-Rogue, coolchic79260/Angelgirl12690, black-cat-9288, Stefanie Mizanin, SkylarNoelleLoveLace & to all the other readers who have Read and Favorite it.**

**Thanks to all,I didn't own anybody. I only own my OC Nina Valentine..**

**RKORyder owns her OC Charity Blaze**

**Luneara Eclipse owns her OC Lyca Fierce**

**Blair owns her OC Blair Sullivan**

**Scummerz owns her OC Rihanna Lopez**

**Renegade-Rogue owns his OC Jaster Rogue**

**Black Cat 9288 owns his OC Miri Rose**

**Kame belongs to the rightful owner.**

**Stefanie Mizanin owns her OC Stefanie.**

**All Superstars / Wrestlers belongs to WWE & TNA.**

**All Song Lyrics belongs to the Respective Artists.**

**Please Read and Review my lovely readers...**

**I would like to thank my sister RKORyder for her help on these chapter.**

**My lovely readers there will be a time skip of 8 weeks leading up to these week. This chapter is based on an ankle injury that I've suffered for a few days but thankfully its healed now...**

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina POV]<strong>

**[Sunday 15/1/12]**

So many things have happened for the past 8 weeks leading up to the New Year. Kame is injured and would be out for God knows how long.

My ankle is injured 2 days ago on a Live Taping on Friday Night Smackdown from a match that I had with Charity, she purposely gets herself disqualified by grabbing one of the steel chairs and smacks my right leg with it. It was atrociously painful and then she follows it up with a grapevine ankle lock which is the laying down version which clearly resembles Kurt Angle. Yeah she started using the ankle lock as one of her new submissions and it was designed to break my ankle! I'm pretty sure that my it is damaged due to her and cause of that, I've to walked using a crutch for the past 2 days. Today its still sore and its hurts a lot even when I walked a short distance.

I was so pissed off and there's nothing I can do about it! I don't wished to rest my leg even though Jeff advised me too. I'm not the resting type and so I planned to wrestle on RAW tomorrow night regardless if I can walk or not.

Jeff has been a sweet boyfriend, everyday without fail he will come over to my hotel room and accompany me the whole day. He's the best thing that has ever happened in my life.

Miz is still madly infatuated with me and no matter what I do, he carries on making a move on me. As for Jaster, he's scheduled to fight Zack Ryder for the United States title tomorrow night and I wished that he will be a Champion soon.

As I spaced out, somebody rang the doorbell of my hotel room. I slowly got up and reaching for my crutches, I made my way towards the door. I opened it and beamed when I saw Jeff standing outside.

"Hi babe." he added as he peck me on the cheek.

"Is your leg any better today?" he asked as he held my hand and led me to the couch.

"Yeah it feels better and I'm going to try not to use the crutches tomorrow." I let him know as we cuddled next to each other on the couch, he pulled me closer towards him so that my head is resting on his chest.

"Babe, you sure that I can't talk you out of wrestling tomorrow?"

"Yes Jeff, its a brand new year and I don't want to be left on the shelf, my brother is getting a title shot tomorrow and I want to have the exact same opportunity too and so tomorrow I'm going straight to Laurinaitis office and tell him that I'm wrestling with an injured leg."

"Alright I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all Nina." he told me.

"I know that baby, but I'm a tough girl so don't worry alright." I assured him and crashing my lips against his, he deepened the kiss and laying down on the sofa, he pulled me towards him so that I'm laying on top of him, and not even breaking the kiss, he slides his hand under my mini skirt and before we could take things further, we heard somebody rang the doorbell! What a bummer! We stop what we are doing and I signalled for Jeff to open the door since its gonna take me ages with an injured ankle to get to the door.

He gets up from the couch and opens the door. It turns out to be Jaster! Wrong timing, my brother had to ruin our make-out session!

"Hey Jeff, so nice of you to accompany Nina." he beamed as he came in.

"What are you doing here, Jaster?" I asked him.

He looked at me incredulously and went to sit next to me on the couch while Jeff sat on the one in front of us. "Why, can't a man visit his younger sister?"

"Of course, you may." I added with a smile. I know that Jaster cares for me but can't he come over in like the next hour after we're done making out!

Throughout the day, Jaster, Jeff and I watched the Captain America movie and occasionally I would make eye contact with Jeff and wishing that Jaster would just leave early, but sadly he did not...

* * *

><p><strong>-RAW Super Show - 161/12 -**

Jerry "The King" and Cole on Commentary: "We are live from the Honda Center in Anaheim California and tonight we have the Hardcore Legend Mick Foley with us tonight..."

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina POV]<strong>

I walked into the Arena with a slight limp and Jeff was pretty concerned about me. I just assured him that I'll be fine. "Jeff I'll be okay alright, good luck on your match with Morrison tonight." I added and pressed my lips against his. "Be careful babe." he added before he went into his locker room.

I went straight to my locker room and switching on the TV, I watched the show.

I was planning on going to Big Johnny's office in a while since I don't feel like dealing with him right now.

Before long, Justin Roberts announces Mick and he came out beaming at the crowd, with a mic in hand he tells the audience about his intention to be one of the 30 contestants in the 2012 royal rumble match. Moments later, EXCUSE ME was heard and Vickie came out with Dolph Ziggler. They head down towards the ring and as Dolph takes the mic, he then began to trash-talked the hardcore legend before CM Punk came out and gets in Dolph's face...

Punk tells Dolph how he and Mick are both unconventional, they both don't look, or try to fit into some kind of a mold to look like every other WWE Superstar, he then added that another thing that he have in common with Mick is that they don't hide behind a woman. They like to do their talking themselves. He adds that Vickie is a poor excuse for a woman. Everything that they've ever achieved, they've earned, unlike the guy with a pink shirt that has a guest referee in their back pocket. Punk continues his speech and added that both he and Mick have earned everything unlike somebody who wears fake eyelashes, who spray tans, who puts highlights in his hair. Looking at the audience, Punk exclaims, Yes, I'm talking about the cross-dressing, poor man's excuse for a special guest referee and Vice-President of Talents Relations and intern general manager, Johnny "nobody gives a crap about me" Laurinaitis! Even with that ref, at the end of the match Punk announced that he will still be the WWE Champion because he's the best wrestler in the world! He also thinks it would be damn cool if he got to face Foley at WrestleMania.

I laughed out loud at the part when he insults John Laurinaitis! I may not like Punk that much cause he had beef with Jeff but what he says about Laurinaitis was spot on!

A while later that sorry excuse of an intern general manager came out and assures the crowd that he will be completely unbiased. He tells Mick that he'll take his request under consideration and he's trying to do what's right in this situation…and his answer is NO!

I was pissed! How can that douche ever say no to the hardcore legend?

Vickie then walks up to Mick and started laughing and squealing like a pig! Damn I really hate her and once my leg is better, I'm gonna go after her! Jericho will be wrestling tonight in the main event which is a great thing. He's one of my favourites but after a meet-up with him last week on RAW, he's clearly a pervert too and he kept trying to hit on me!

Up next is a rematch between Air Boom and Epico/Primo. Air Boom has lost their titles to Epico and Primo in a House show which is not televised and I felt bad for them since Evan Bourne is one of my best friend...

Getting up from the couch, I made my way slowly to Laurinaitis office. I'm gonna asked him to put me on a match with that, bitch Charity!

I knocked on his door and he asked me to come in...

I walked in and he eyed me up and down once he saw me. I was wearing a white halter top with a blue plaid miniskirt and Big Johnny kept staring at my top and my legs!

What a dirty old man!

He asked me to sit down on the couch and as I sat cross-legged, he almost drool and once again he kept staring at my thighs and my legs. I cleared my throat to get his attention. He loosened his tie a bit and went to sit on the other chair in front of me...

"So what brings you here, Nina?" he asked with a smile.

"I want you to scheduled me a match with Charity tonight, since my ankle is better now." I demanded.

"Hmmmm are you medically cleared to compete yet?" he asked again. He clearly didn't believed me!

"Yes I am, its just a slight limp and I'll be fine so can I have the match or not?"

"Mmmmm I may have to think about it, you know since I don't want you to be more injured than before." he added with a smile.

I was disgusted, what should I do to change these asshole's mind! I gave up and as I was about to walked out of his room, he called after me...

"Hey Nina, alright I will give you a match with Charity tonight. You got it! I also would like to add on how beautiful you have blossomed into ever since, we entered the New Year. You are very pretty, Nina." he grinned from ear to ear.

Alright that was random and this lusty old man is clearly hitting on me!

"Awww thank you Mr Lauranaitis." I smiled and walking out of his office, I went back to my locker room and saw Sheamus waiting outside for me. He has been my best friend for a few months now and he rocks. "Hey Stephen, what's up?" I called him by his real name and he scooped me up and hugged me. "Hey lass, how's your ankle?" he asked as he placed me down.

"Oh its better, still sore though, and Big Johnny just gave me a match with Charity." I told him.

"Are you fit to wrestle tonight?" he eyed me quizzically. "Yeah I am, Stephen." I assured him. "What's wrong with Charity, she shouldn't have did that ankle lock to you last week!" he snapped.

"Its okay Stephen. Charity and I, we don't see eye to eye and she hated me as much as I hated her, so I wish to settled it tonight." I told him.

He nods his head and we chatted for a little while before he had to leave for a match. I got back into the room and watched the next match which is Jaster vs Zack match for the United States title.

Zack Ryder's ribs is still sore from last week due to Kane. But its too bad that he still have to wrestled my brother.

* * *

><p><strong>[Zack Ryder vs Jaster Rogue for the United States title]<strong>

_**"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first the United States Champion from Long Island, New York, weighing at 214lbs and accompanied by Eve Torres, here's Zack Ryder...!"**_

Zack's music played and he came out slowly with Eve... His ribs were taped and I felt sorry for him. The whole arena cheered for him since he's a fan favorite_**.**_

_**"Oh radio, tell me everything you know  
>I will believe your every word, just tell me so..."<strong>_

Next is Jaster. His theme Ties that Bind began to play and he came out. As usual he received a huge crowd pop.

_**One last hope...****  
><em>To rise and break away...<em>  
><em>Above the faded line...<em>  
><em>Way be<em>yond the ties that bind...  
>This I know...<br>The risk is worth the gain...  
>It's worth the sacrifice...<br>Way beyond the ties that bind...**_

Both men locked up in the middle of the ring, Jaster overpowers him and whipping him to the ropes, Jaster follows it up with a dropkick to the midsection! Zack crumpled to the mat and clutched his chest. Jaster then pulls him up and Zack hits him with a flurry of punches but it looks like he's not fit to wrestle tonight.

Before long, Jaster finished him off with a **Rogue's Fall** (Fisherman Clutch into a GTS) and went for a pin, but miraculously Zack kicked out! Jaster was shocked! He did another **Rogue's Fall** to Zack and went for a cover the second time and these time he got it...

_Jaster_ is the new United States Champion! I Can't believed it! I was so happy for him.

_**"Here's your new United States Champion, Jaster Rogue!" **_

The referee raises up Jaster's hand and the crowd were shocked too but they eventually cheered for him even though they were still surprised that Zack just lost.

**Cole: WHAT? He's the new Champion...?**

Jaster's celebration was short-lived when on your knees began to play and Jack Swagger came out with Vickie in tow. With mic in hand, he began to speak.

"I'm so sorry to disrupt your mini celebration Jaster, but Mr Laurinatis just asked me to wrestle you right now for the title cause I got screwed last week on my match with Cena. So what do you say?" he asked Jaster.

The referee handed Jaster a mic and he spat.. "You're On!"

Swagger was grinning from ear to ear and immediately strolls up to the ring...

The bell rang and Jack came straight at Jaster with a thunderous clothesline and follows it up with a leg drop. As Jack was about to locked in the brutal ankle lock, Jaster reversed it and tackled him down, once Jack is down, he hits him with a standing moonsault and tries to go for cover but Jack shoved him away, not willing to waste anymore time, Jaster pulls him up and executed a Double Underhook Suplex which he has called the **Rogue's Hammer** and went for cover. But Jack managed to kicked out at the 2 count. Jaster was getting agitated by the minute and he glares menacingly at Vickie as he kept screaming at Jack to get up!

Jaster stood up and began howling! **AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

As soon as Swagger got up, Jaster immediately hits him with his **Rogue's Fall** (Fisherman Clutch into a GTS) and went for a pin! Still Swagger kicks out! This time before Jaster could finished him with a lariat, Swagger quickly kips up and executed his Gutwrench Powerbomb and quickly went for a pin!

_**1...!**_

_**2...!**_

_**3...!**_

_Jack got it and he won!_

_**"Get down on your knees...**_

_**I'll bring you to your knees**_

_**On your knees oh.."**_

_**"Here's your new United States Champion, Jack Swagger...!"**_

I was horrified, a second ago Jaster was the new Champion and now it was Swagger! Damn that Laurinaitis, what is he playing at? He purposely did that to Jaster since he knows that he is my brother! Jaster clearly got screwed tonight..!

**Cole: Serves him right, I'm so glad that Jack Swagger is the new Champ!**

**Jerry Lawler: How can you say that Cole? Jaster did get screwed tonight and so is Zack Ryder and both of them gets screwed by our Intern General Manager, John Lauranaitis.**

Lyca came over to my room with Miri and they were equally surprised! But there's nothing we can do about that!

"What's up with that? Idiota that douchebag Laurinaitis!" Lyca cursed.

Miri asked me, if my leg's better. "Yes it is and I'm wrestling Charity tonight." I let her know.

"How about you girls?" I asked them. "I'm wrestling that Stefanie Mizanin and Miri's wrestling Blair." Lyca said.

We chatted for a bit and a while later both Lyca and Miri leaves since they had to go get ready for their matches.

I carried on watching the show and was quite glad to see Jeff victorious against John Morrison.

Next is Lyca vs Stefanie's match...

* * *

><p><strong>[Lyca vs Stefanie Mizanin - Singles Match]<strong>

_**Now the dark begins to rise  
>Save your breath, its far from over<br>Leave the lost and dead behind  
>Now's your chance to run for cover<br>I don't want to change the world,  
>I just want to leave it colder<br>Light the fuse and burn it up  
>Take the path that leads to nowhere<strong>_

_**All is lost again, but I'm not giving in**_

_**I will not bow, I will not break**_  
><em><strong>I will shut the world away<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will not fall, I will not fade<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will take your breath away<strong>_

_**"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Los Angeles, California...here's the Queen of Desire, Stefanie Mizanin...!"**_

She pranced to the ring and waited for Lyca...The whole crowd booed her.

_**Upside inside out**_

_**She's livin' la vida loca**_

_**She'll push and pull you down  
>Livin' la vida loca<br>Her lips are devil red  
>And her skin's the color mocha<br>She will wear you out  
>Livin' la vida loca<br>Livin' la vida loca  
>She's livin la vida loca<strong>_

"_**And her opponent from also from Los Angeles, California here's the hardcore loca, Lyca Fierce...!"**_

Both girls were in the ring and as the bell rang, Lyca rushed towards her with a dropkick but Stefanie move out of the way and yanked Lyca's hair to the mat, she then follows it up with a lionsault and tries to go for a cover but Lyca shoved her away.

Lyca get up and hurriedly hits her **Ferocity** (Argentine Clutch into a Gutbuster Impact) finisher on Stef and went for a pin, but Stef got her shoulders up before the 2 count! Stef gets up and repeatedly hit Lyca with a flurry of punches and once again with a raked to the eye, that the referee didn't saw, Stef hit Lyca with her **Glam Impact** (Leg hook reverse STO) and went for cover.

**1...**

**2...**

**3...**

She got it...

_**"Here's your winner by Pinfall, Stefanie Mizanin...!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina POV]<strong>

She wins again! DAMN!

Next was Miri vs Blair's match which ended in a win for Miri Rose which I'm quite happy about. She's quickly rising to be one of the fan favourites...

My match against Charity would be in 20 minutes and I walked out of my locker room to get ready for it. After I changed into my ring gear, I stretched for a bit when lo and behold I bumped into Mike! Why do I keep bumping into these JERK!

"Hey Nina, how's your ankle? I hope its better. I certainly didn't expect Charity to do that to you!" he added softly and looked sad.

I wasn't convinced cause I know that he just wants to get under my pants..!

"Mike I don't need to be talking to you right now! I'm clearly not in the mood!" I snapped and waved him away.

"Come on baby, its the new year already. Please give me a chance, I mean I'm better than that boyfriend of yours." he grinned.

"I won't ever, give you a chance okay and the next time you talk about Jeff in that way again, I'LL BREAK YOUR FACE!" I hollered loudly.

He smile in an amused manner and as I was about to walked away from him, he quickly grabbed my arm and pushing me back against the wall, he leans in and cupping my face with his hands, he pressed his lips against mine! It happened so fast and I was surprised...But before he could get any further, I knee'ed him in the groin with my good leg. He breaks the kiss and doubled over in pain! You fucking asshole! How dare you, Mike! I yelled at the top of my lungs...

* * *

><p><strong>[Stefanie Mizanin POV]<strong>

I was about to get back to my locker room when I saw Mike kissing Nina! WHAT THE FUCK! Wait till Charity hears of this! I rushed to Charity's room.

"Hey Charity, you know what I just saw! Mike is kissing Nina in the hallways! You gotta do something about this girl!" I hollered.

* * *

><p><strong>[Charity POV]<strong>

What? Mike kissed Nina? DAMMIT! I just broke her fucking ankle, and she still has the guts to go after my man! Come let's go and find her!

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina POV]<strong>

I was still mad with what Mike has done! How dare he! I walked towards the hallways when Matt Stryker stops me and asked me about my leg. We were over at Catering and most of the other WWE Superstars were there...

Matt was holding a mic in his hand and he interviews me.. "So Nina is your leg getting better if not how are you gonna wrestle Charity tonight?"

"Mmmm yeah its getting better and I'm gonna beat her tonight, she has made my life - I stopped speaking when I saw Charity rushing towards me with Stefanie.

Before I could react, Charity charged towards me and speared me through the catering table, I can't even fight her off as she hurriedly grabs my injured right leg and turning me over she applies the ankle lock, I yelled in pain and before I could reversed, she lay down and turned it into a grapevine ankle lock, she kept twisting and increasing the pressure! I screamed in pain and I felt like my ankle is gonna snapped soon!

"Take that you fucking bitch, how dare you kissed Mike!" she screams angrily as she kept increasing the pressure.

Soon somebody grabbed her and she breaks the lock. I yelled in pain and clutched my right ankle and as I slowly turned around, I saw CM Punk holding her.. Jeff rushes towards me. "Baby hold on!" Jeff said, he glares at Charity and yelled at her. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you planning to break Nina's ankle!"

"Fuck yeah, Jeffrey! Why don't you just watched your little bitch and mind your own business, you fucking junkie!" she snapped at him in front of all the other superstars that were there at Catering! All eyes were on us. A few WWE officials came in and tried to restraint Charity since she looks like she's gonna lunged at me again.

Punk kept a tight grip on Charity and he kept glaring at Jeff. Jeff turns his attention back at me and my eyes welled up in tears, the pain in my ankle was excruciating. Jeff picks me up and cradling me, he brought me back to my locker room and placed me gingerly on the couch. "Take it easy Nina, I'm gonna bring one of the doctors here and have him looked at your ankle." I just nodded weakly.

A while later, one of the WWE doctor took a look at my ankle and exclaimed that he's not sure of the extent of the artery damage on my ankle. I cringed as soon as I hear that, but he told me that normally an ankle lock injury takes a few days to heal and I shouldn't be so worried...

After the doctor left, Jeff grabbed an ice pack and pressed it onto my ankle. Jaster rushed towards my room and he was fuming mad..!

"I'll be fine bro." I assured him, I just don't want him to worry.

"How can I not be worry? Grandma asked me to looked after you and I won't be able to face her if something happens to you, Nina." he told me.

"I know that Jaster, but don't worry I will have my revenge!" I told him.

Charity is definitely going to pay for what she had done to me...!

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review my gorgeous readers.<strong>

**Ohhhh poor me! I had another injury again and its all thanks to Charity!**

**Will I have my revenge or will Charity continue to torment me?**

**What was Mike thinking with that kiss?**

**What do you think of Lauranaitis hitting on Nina? lmao**

**NGL I really loved the speech that Punk made on Lauranaitis this week on RAW.. Punk's the man...**


	8. Never Back Down

**They are such Awesome People. I would like to thank RKORyder, Luneara Eclipse, Blair, Renegade-Rogue, coolchic79260/Angelgirl12690, black-cat-9288, Stefanie Mizanin, SkylarNoelleLoveLace & to all the other readers who have Read and Favorite it.**

**Thanks to all,I didn't own anybody. I only own my OC Nina Valentine..**

**RKORyder owns her OC Charity Blaze**

**Luneara Eclipse owns her OC Lyca Fierce**

**Blair owns her OC Blair Sullivan**

**Scummerz owns her OC Rihanna Lopez**

**Renegade-Rogue owns his OC Jaster Rogue**

**Black Cat 9288 owns his OC Miri Rose**

**Kame belongs to the rightful owner.**

**Stefanie Mizanin owns her OC Stefanie.**

**All Superstars / Wrestlers belongs to WWE & TNA.**

**All Song Lyrics belongs to the Respective Artists.**

**Please Read and Review my lovely readers...**

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina POV]<strong>

**[Sunday – 22/1/12]**

As I was sleeping I felt someone stroking the side of my cheeks, I stirred and slowly opened my eyes, to see Jeff beaming down at me. "Sorry to wake you up, babe."

"Nah its okay, I have to wake up anyways." I smiled, "Who let you in anyway?" I stifled a yawn.

"Lyca, she came to accompany you last night, remember?" he told me and I nodded.

"How's your leg?" he asked. "Its better than before since I have a week to recuperate and now I'm ready for a match tomorrow night, cause I'll never back down from a fight..." I gave him my best smile.

"That's good to hear Nina." he added as he pecked my lips.

"Come let's have some breakfast." he chirped as he pulled me out from bed. I got ready and we went down at the hotel's restaurant for some food...

* * *

><p><strong>[RAW Supershow – 231/12]**

Jeff and I arrived at the arena, and I was so glad that the show is held at my own hometown, Phoenix, Arizona and as we walked in, we're been greeted by Lyca and Matt.

"Hey Nina, John Lauranaitis wants to see you in his office." Lyca told me.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I have no idea sweetie." she shrugged.

I nodded, "Alright I will go and see him."

Turning towards Jeff, I pecked him on the lips. "I will see you later Jeff, good luck on your match tonight." I added before I headed to Big Johnny's office.

What does he wants now? I'm not too keen cause I have a feeling that he's really been trying to hit on me!

I arrived at his office and I knocked on his door. I wore a blue one shoulder mini dress and once I walked into his office, once again he eyed me up and down and loosened his tie. What's his problem anyways, he's probably horny for being cooped up in his office.

He asked me to sit down on the couch in front of him and as I did what I was told, David Otunga happens to walked into his office too.

"Ah David can you come in later, I'm very busy right now." he said to Otunga. Otunga looks at me and back at Lauranaitis. "Okay Sir." he said as he walked out, leaving me with Lauranaitis.

"So how's your leg, Nina. I heard that Charity did that ankle lock to you again?" he asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah she did but don't worry, my leg's healed now and I would very much like to face Charity tonight."

"Sorry Nina, Charity is scheduled to face Blair tonight but I can get you a match with Stefanie. So what do you say?"

"Okay that's fine by me." I shrugged either way, I hated them both. A while later, he stood up from his chair and went to sit right next to me on the couch!

Oh SHIT! I started to freeze, I hoped that he won't do anything cause I would sue his ass for harassment at work!

"You smell so nice, Nina. By the way are you doing anything tonight after the show?" he asked.

"Hmmm yeah, Jeff is bringing me to a diner somewhere downtown." I lied.

Ewwww I certainly won't wanna entertained these old creep.

"Well that's too bad then, maybe another time." he smiled and I feel like throwing up.

Well maybe not, old man! I hissed softly so that he's not able to hear it.

"Well Mr Lauranatis, can I go now cause I need to prepare for my match!" I added and once he nods his head, I excused myself quickly from his office.

How awkward was that? Yucks Big Johnny hitting on me!

I walked back to my locker room and switched on the TV.

* * *

><p><strong>[RAW Supershow]<strong>

Cole and Jerry on Commentary: We're lived here at Phoenix, Arizona...

Raw start the show with the WWE Champion, CM Punk.

Punk gets his cross legged promo pose and says that this week we've got the Rumble and we've got Punk vs. Dolph Ziggler a self-proclaimed show off and a man who has beaten Punk three times thus far. He also added, however, that Johnny Ace is a determining factor here, and he will describe this factor in one word: Failure. He was a failure of a wrestler, he is a failure at an exec and a failure as a human being. Johnny sucks at life. I chuckled out loud, Punk really tells the truth.

He continued by saying tha Johnny ace did say something that shocked the world. He told the truth. The titantron than showed a clip of Johnny Ace saying he is going to screw CM Punk to Mick Foley then the following mic check onto Foley's head. Punk says that Lauranaitis will obviously be pretty damned biased. Punk says he's pretty good and screwed. Unfortunately for Johnny, Punk knows better. There is a course of action he can take that will make him very happy. He says that it's very tough to ref a match with two broken arms, so the ball is in Johnny's court. Punk then invites Big Johnny to the ring, to say everything he said last week, but to Punk's face. He wants him to take the balls that are in his purse and be a man, man!

After Punk has said that, John Cena then came out...

Punk says he gets how Cena can get confused, he didn't want John the boyscout, he wanted the man no one cares about. Cena says he was sick of hearing Punk ramble...

As they continue arguing a while later, Lauranaitis did came out and said that since both Punk and Cena seem to be on the same page, they're going to team up tonight against…..here comes the NEW United States Champion Jack Swagger and Dolph Ziggler. Ziggles is on the mic, he says that Punk shouldn't be worried about Johnny Ace, he should be worried about Dolph. He doesn't need to screw Punk, because this Sunday, Dolph is going to beat Punk.

Swagger then said to Cena that he's going to be dead meat for last week.

That made me chuckle out loud! Like Really...? wow both Swagger and Dolph are really bad on the mic, if only there are more people on that are good on the mic like CM Punk!

I shook my head in amusement and sitting down on the floor, I stretched out my legs for a bit... I was relieved that my legs is getting better.

That match with Cena and Punk vs Dolph and Swagger ended up in Dolph/Swagger winning due to Lauranaitis as always.

Next match was between Jeff Hardy and Wade Barrett which ended up in Jeff executing the Swanton on him and winning..

I was so happy for him, he's been on a winning streak lately which is a great thing.

Up next was a segment of my brother Jaster, he came out to the ring with a mic in hand, he started asking Jack Swagger to come out, he apparently was not happy for getting screwed last week.

Swagger did came out and tells Jaster that if he wants a rematch with him then he can forget about it cause whatever it is, Jaster would never be able to pinned him.

These really irates Jaster even more, he came down from the ring and charged towards Jaster with a huge clothesline up the ramp and pulling Swagger up, he then executes his **Rogues's Fall** (Fisherman Clutch into a GTS) onto the steel ramp. Jaster continued pummeling Swagger until moments later a few referees came out and pulled him away from Swagger...

Woah Jaster is really mad about last week and I don't blame him!

* * *

><p><strong>[Charity vs Blair - Singles Match]<strong>

Up next is Charity vs Blair's match...

Her music began to play and she came out...

_**"The next contest is set for one fall, and making her way to the ring from **__**Toronto, Canada. Here's the Brunette Bombshell, Charity Blaze..."**_

_**Gonna get, ROWDY!  
>Gonna get a lil unRULY!<br>Get it fired up in a, HURRY!  
>Wanna get DIRRTY!<br>It's about time that I came to start the, PARTY!  
>Sweat drippin' over my, BODY!<br>Dancin', gettin' just a lil, NAUGHTY!  
>Wanna get DIRRTY!<br>It's about time for my arrival!**_

Next is Blair's entrance..

"_**A**__**nd**__** making her way to the ring from Sydney, Australia. Here's the Amazing Australian, Blair Sullivan..."**_

_**"Nightmare!"  
><strong>__**(Now your nightmare comes to life)**_

_**You should have known the price of evil,  
>And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah<br>Oooooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare!  
>(While your nightmare comes to life)<strong>_

The bell rang and Charity charged towards Blair with a Dropkick, once Blair's on the ground, she tried to go for her ankle lock, but Blair reversed it and kicked her away.

Blair got up on her feet and bring Charity down with a thunderous clothesline, the brunette bombshell is down and Blair hurriedly locks her in a Lebell Lock. I was waiting for Charity to tapped out but unfortunately she didn't, she dragged herself to the ropes and Blair had no choice but to released the hold.

Charity leaps up to her feet and hits Blair with a combination of punches, Blair swayed and Charity follows it up with a Belly to Back Inverted Mat Slam **(The Flatliner). **She then went for a pin.

**1...!**

**2...!**

**3...!**

**_"Here's your winner by Pinfall, Charity Blaze...!"_**

_**Gonna get, ROWDY!  
>Gonna get a lil unRULY!<br>Get it fired up in a, HURRY!  
>Wanna get DIRRTY!<br>It's about time that I came to start the, PARTY!  
>Sweat drippin' over my, BODY!<br>Dancin', gettin' just a lil, NAUGHTY!  
>Wanna get DIRRTY!<br>It's about time for my arrival!**_

**Cole: Yes I'm so happy to see my favorite girl winning...**

**King: That was incredibly fast! What a squash match?**

I was pissed off! The bitch has won again! Ugh...

The next match was between Lyca and Miri.

* * *

><p><strong>[Lyca vs Miri - Singles Match]<strong>

_**"The next contest is set for one fall, and making her way to the ring from **__**Charlotte, North Carolina**__**, here's Miri Rose..!"**_

_**Mental wounds still screaming  
>Driving me insane<br>I'm going off the rails on a crazy train  
>I'm going off the rails on a crazy train<strong>_

_**I know that things are going wrong for me**_  
><em><strong>You gotta listen to my words<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah yeah yeah<strong>_

"_**And making her way to the ring from Los Angeles, California, here's Lyca Fierce..."**_

_**Upside inside out  
>She's livin' la vida loca<br>She'll push and pull you down  
>Livin' la vida loca<br>Her lips are devil red  
>And her skin's the color mocha<br>She will wear you out  
>Livin' la vida loca<br>Livin' la vida loca  
>She's livin la vida loca<strong>_

The bell began to rung and both girls locked up, Miri got the upperhand by yanking Lyca's hair down to the mat and as Miri tried to hit her with an elbow drop, Lyca gets out of the way.

Lyca got up to her feet and grabbing Miri by the hair, she whips her onto the corner turnbuckle and then she run towards her with a flying elbow. Lyca then tries to follows it up with her Ferocity signature move but Miri reversed it and hits her with a spinning heel kick. Lyca falls to the mat and Miri went for a pin but Lyca managed to gets her shoulder up and before Miri could react, Lyca elbows her and performed her **Ferocious Impact **(Two-Handed Chokeslam)and went for a pin...

**1...!**

**2...!**

**3...!**

"**Here's your winner by Pinfall, Lyca Fierce...!"**

_**Upside inside out  
>She's livin' la vida loca<br>She'll push and pull you down  
>Livin' la vida loca<br>Her lips are devil red  
>And her skin's the color mocha<br>She will wear you out  
>Livin' la vida loca<br>Livin' la vida loca  
>She's livin la vida loca<strong>_

**Cole: No way! These is an upset! I don't want that Miri to won too but come on Lyca winning?**

**King: Just shut your mouth and watch the show, Cole!**

I was happy for Lyca...

My match is next and as I got up to get ready, somebody knocks on my locker room door. I opened it and saw Mike standing outside and beaming at me. I was about to shut the door in his face but he stalls it with his foot and so I had no other choice but to let him in.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Nothing much baby, just wanna wished you luck in facing my little sister, Stef tonight." he grins.

"Well I don't need luck, so you can leave now!" I hissed but that only amused him.

"Nina honey, I would like to tell you that I'm not sorry for our kiss last week, in fact I quite enjoyed it. So when are you gonna leave that junkie for me?" he asks in sarcasm.

How dare he? I felt like punching his stupid face when he says that!

"Mike I don't know if you are delusional or not! But I ain't leaving Jeff for you, alright! He's the one, I love and not you! By the way, you are still with Charity right?" I eyed him closely.

"Well its about time, I broke up with Charity, she never satisfies me anyway! Unlike you baby..." he added as he stroked my shoulder. I smacked his hand away and yelled. "JUST LEAVE MIKE!" he smiled in an amused manner and finally left...

Mike is driving me nuts! Can't he ever understand that I hate him!

Wthout further ado, I changed into my ring gear and headed over to Gorilla...

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina vs Stefanie Mizanin - Singles Match]<strong>

"_**The following contest is set for one fall and making her way to the ring from, Phoenix Arizona, here's the Crimson Butterfly, Nina Valentine..!"**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory,  
>And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,<br>I'm on the edge of glory,  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you,<br>I'm on the edge  
>The edge (6x)<strong>_

_**I'm on the edge of glory  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge with you**_

_**I walked up to the ring amidst cheers and stands to the side as I waited for Stef to come out.**_

"_**And making her way to the ring **__**from Los Angeles, California...here's the Queen of Desire, Stefanie Mizanin...!"**_

_**Now the dark begins to rise  
>Save your breath, its far from over<br>Leave the lost and dead behind  
>Now's your chance to run for cover<br>I don't want to change the world,  
>I just want to leave it colder<br>Light the fuse and burn it up  
>Take the path that leads to nowhere<strong>_

_**All is lost again, but I'm not giving in**_

_**I will not bow, I will not break**_  
><em><strong>I will shut the world away<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will not fall, I will not fade<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will take your breath away<strong>_

She came up to the ring and glared at me. As the bell rung, she eyed my leg and tried rushing towards it but I moved out of the way just in time. As she tried to rushed towards me with a clothesline these time, I did a sommersault backwards which caused her to crashed to the mat.

Without any hesitation, I executed a lionsault onto her back and I tried to go for a pin but she shoved me away and slapped me as hard as she can. I clutched my face and glared at her. That was a hard smack, stupid bitch! I hissed. Before she could gave me her very own Mic-Check, I reversed it and kicked her face, she swayed about and I followed it up with an Enziguiri which caused her to crashed to the canvas and I went for a pin again but she managed to kicked out at the 2 count!

I got up and tried to kicked her, but she caught my foot and yanked me to the mat. She then hurriedly pulls me by the hair and delivers her mic-check on me. She went for a pin but I managed to kicked out before the 3 count...

That move shakes me up a bit, but I maintain my focus towards her.

She tried to come at me with a bicycle kick, but I ducked down and turning around to face her, I caught her in a Hurricaranna and as she crashed to the canvas, I quickly ascended the top turnbuckle and nailed her with my Phoenix Clash and went for a pin!

_**1...!**_

_**2...!**_

_**3...!**_

_I got it..._

"_**And here's your winner by Pinfall, the Crimson Butterfly, Nina Valentine...**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory,  
>And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,<br>I'm on the edge of glory,  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you,<br>I'm on the edge  
>The edge (6x) <strong>_

_**Cole: Damn Little Nina won! This is a fluke! Stefanie should have won this.**_

_**King: Well that's too bad then, Cole...**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Jaster POV]<strong>

I was elated that Nina won against Stefanie. I make my way towards Lauranaitis office since I really wanna know why he screwed me last week. I knocked on his door and he asked me to come in.

"Oh Jaster Rogue, what can I do for you?" he feigned ignorance and I was beyond pissed.

"I need you to get me a rematch for Swagger's United States title next week!' I spat. David Otunga is also in the room with him and he also irates me.

Big Johnny looks at me and exclaims, "Fine you got your match next week against Swagger for the United States title. Make the most of it cause its not everyday that I get to give you a rematch." he smile.

I was surprised that he willingly obliged to my request.

"Thanks." I muttered and excused myself from his office.

I then make my way over to Nina's locker room.

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina POV]<strong>

I saw Jaster walking into my locker room with a smile on his face, "Hey sis, Lauranaitis gave me a rematch against Swagger next week for the United States Title and I was so surprised that he willingly gave it to me without a fight!" Jaster exclaimed to me.

That doesn't surprised me at all cause I knew that the old creep is probably doing it for my sake! It has to be! Its not like he just gave people rematches all the time!

Ugh... now I have to handle Mike and also that old geezer, Big Johnny!

I spaced out when Jaster nudged me. "Hey sis are you okay?" he asked out of concerned for me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I shrugged.

"How's your leg?"

"Its getting better and I'm so satisfied that I got to beat Stefanie!" I smiled.

"Sure you do, come let's go and find Jeff and then we can go for a late dinner later." Jaster said.

"That'll be great and we can bring Lyca, Matt, Sheamus and Blair along." I added as Jaster nods his head and beamed at me.

"Oh by the way, Nina. Granny called me and asked the both of us to visit her tomorrow since we're now at Phoenix, Arizona. So what do you say?" Jaster asked me.

My eyes brightened up, I missed my granny and these is the perfect time to pay her a visit...

"Hell Yeah Jaster, let's visit her tomorrow." I grinned...

Jaster and I got out of the locker room and as we walked down the hallways, we happened to bumped into Charity!

She glared at me and Jaster angrily and exclaimed sarcastically...

"So how's your leg bitch?"

"Its fine now, and I'm gonna make you pay, you DIRTY SLUT!" I spat and stormed off with Jaster.

She definitely will pay for all that she has done!

Well another night on RAW, I really hoped that next week will be better but at the very least, I won my match against Stef and Jaster gets a title rematch next week, so that's good enough for me...

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it?<strong>

**Why do you think that Big Johnny willingly gave the rematch willingly to Jaster?**

**What do you think of what Mike says to Nina? Is he really gonna break it off with Charity?**


	9. Animosity between 2 friends

**They are such Awesome People. I would like to thank RKORyder, Luneara Eclipse, Blair, Renegade-Rogue, coolchic79260/Angelgirl12690, black-cat-9288, Stefanie Mizanin, SkylarNoelleLoveLace & to all the other readers who have Read and Favorite it.**

**Thanks to all,I didn't own anybody. I only own my OC Nina Valentine..**

**RKORyder owns her OC Charity Blaze**

**Luneara Eclipse owns her OC Lyca Fierce**

**Blair owns her OC Blair Sullivan**

**Renegade-Rogue owns his OC Jaster Rogue**

**Black Cat 9288 owns his OC Miri Rose**

**Kame belongs to the rightful owner.**

**Stefanie Mizanin owns her OC Stefanie.**

**All Superstars / Wrestlers belongs to WWE & TNA.**

**All Song Lyrics belongs to the Respective Artists.**

**Please Read and Review my lovely readers...**

**I would like to thank my sister RKORyder for giving me the ideas and helping me on these chapter. Thanks so much hun :D**

* * *

><p><strong>[The next day after 231/12 Episode of RAW]**

**[Nina POV]**

Jaster, Jeff and I paid granny a visit. She was so delighted and gave us the biggest hug she can ever give. She bakes us meat pies and all sorts of pastries. When I introduced her to Jeff Hardy, she almost couldn't believed her eyes!

"Are you really the same Jeff Hardy that my granddaughter has been crushing on?" she added in her thick british accent. As soon as she asked that I immediately started blushing like crazy.

Jeff nodded and exclaimed with a smile, "Yes its me. Mrs Van-Klasse."

"I couldn't believed that my precious Nina has finally met her dream guy." Gran finished and smiled at me. I was speechless when Jeff gazes at me before looking back at Gran...

"Mrs Van-Klasse, its nice to hear that and that's why I will always cherished Nina." he added with a smile.

I was so touched when he said that in front of me, Jaster and Granny.

Granny invites all of us to the dining table and she serves us all the dishes that she has cooked. We ate and chatted through the day about everything under the sun. It was definitely great to see granny since I didn't see her for like 7 months and so I'm grateful that RAW was in Phoenix these week...

Gran dreaded when its time for us to go and she made us promised that we would come by and see her again...

* * *

><p><strong>[WWE RAW 301/12]**

**[Nina POV]**

I arrived at the Arena with Jeff as usual. "Babe you are gonna see Johnny again for your match against Charity tonight?" Jeff asked me.

"Yeah and I won't take a No from him. I've been training hard for the past week and last night I managed to get a win versus Miri Rose in The royal rumble PPV, so I think its time to teach Charity a lesson!" I hissed.

Jeff gave me a kiss before he walked to his locker room. I went into mine and as always I switched on the monitor to watched the show before I went to see Big Johnny.

**Cole and King on Commentary: We're live here from the Sprint Center in Kansas City, Missouri.**

The show started with Johnny coming down to the ring, he yaps about his review and then he introduce the participants in the Elimination Chamber match which consists of CM Punk, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, The Miz, R-Truth and Chris Jericho.

He also added that Beth Phoenix will face Eve for the Divas Championship. Kofi and The Miz are going to tango, and Dolph Ziggler will go one on one with Randy Orton. Also, for the first time ever, the World Heavyweight Champion will take on the WWE Champion, CM Punk!

He was about to continue talking when Punk's music hits and he came out to interrupt Johnny. He strolls down the ramp and started the Old Na Na Na Goodbye chant and the crowd joins in. He even gets King and Justin Roberts to joined too. Punk then gets in Lauranaitis face and calls him Clown Shoes which caused me to giggle out loud!

Lauranaitis says that Punk owes him an apology for thinking that he was going to screw Punk out of the title. Punk then says he doesn't owe him anything, and as far as him being a man of his words, he's not…he's a liar. He calls him poorly dressed, dork, and a ham sandwich. He came out to see his dimwitted face one more time before he was fired. Punk has enjoyed how Lauranaitis cannot speak clearly into a microphone, how he stammered on simple words. Punk also added that he isn't Triple H's biggest supporter in the world, but he can't wait for Hunter to kicked Lauranaitis out the door.

A while later Daniel Bryan came out and they continue debating with each other before Punk wanted to have a match with him.

Before long, my close friend who happens to be the 2012 Royal Rumble winner came out to the ring. I was so happy for him...

Sheamus wants to remind the 2 champs that they will both be defending their championships, and he also wants to remind Johnny that he could be fired.

Johnny is still smiling like an idiot! Sheamus continued by saying that he also wants to remind everyone that he has earned the right to be in the Main Event of Wrestlemania, and with a bit of luck of the Irish, he'll be the next WWE or World Heavyweight Champ. He then says good luck to both champs, and as for Johnny, Sheamus wants to share an Irish saying with him. "May Triple H kick ya n the arse so hard, you'll be throwin up your lace covered undies."

That really got me in stitches. Sheamus was so funny and Johnny really deserves what was coming to him. I really hoped that he will be fired tonight!

After that segment it was my brother's Title Rematch...

_**"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first the United States Champion from Perry, Oklahoma and weighing at 260bs, he's the United States Champion Jack Swagger...!**_

He came out with Vickie in tow...

_**Get on your knees **__**  
><strong>__**Get down on your knees **__**  
><strong>__**I'll bring you to your knees **__**  
><strong>__**On your knees **__**  
><strong>_

"_**And the Challenger from **__**Los Angeles, California, weighing at 222lb, here's the Prime Wolf, Jaster Rogue...!"**_

_**One last hope...  
>To rise and break away...<br>Above the faded line...  
>Way beyond the ties that bind...<br>This I know...  
>The risk is worth the gain...<br>It's worth the sacrifice...  
>Way beyond the ties that bind... <strong>_

As soon as both men were in the ring, the bell rung. Swagger tried to finished these quickly by rushing towards Jaster with a series of punches and followed by a huge clothesline. Jaster fell onto the mat and when Swagger tries to deliver an elbow drop, Jaster moves out of the way. Jaster recovers and got back to his feet, he then pulls Swagger by the hair scooping him up, he then delivers a powerslam, Swagger yelped in pain and when Jaster tries to pulled him up again, Swagger raked his eyes and smacked him in the face, Jaster was enraged when Swagger slaps him for the second and the third time..! These really made him mad and when Swagger tries to gave him a clothesline, he ducks and kicked Swagger in the face. Jaster went ballistic and getting down the ring, he grabs a steel chair and getting back to the ring, he began to howl and then continously hit Swagger on the back with the chair!

Oh God! What is he doing! These is a Championship Rematch! I yelled at the monitor..

The referee disqualified him but he won't stop hitting Swagger! Vickie kept screaming at Jaster to stop. Soon a few referees came to restraint him.

I have never seen my brother that mad before and now he totally blew his chance of becoming a United States Champin again!

I was disappointed with Jaster's match and he should have kept his anger in check! I sighed and leaving my room, I walked over to Lauranaitis office.

I knocked on the door and he asked me to came in. He was glad to see me and he was all smiles. What a goofball! He asked me to sit down and I did as I was told.

"So Nina what can I do for you at this time?" he asked me with a megawatt smile.

"Mr Lauranaitis, I demand a match with Charity tonight."

He was silent for a while before he broke into a smile. "Fine, you have your match with Charity and I wanna wished you luck. I really wanna be the best GM that RAW has ever had and I wanted Hunter to be proud of me." he rambled on...

"Okay Mr Lauranaitis, thanks for the match so can I go now?" I asked him.

"No not yet." he said.

Oh Shit! What does he wants now? I freeze as Big Johnny continued...

"So Nina do you wanna hang out at that pizza parlour downtown, just you and me?" he said as he straightened out his tie.

"Mhm, sorry Mr Lauranatis, tonight is not a good time, maybe next time." I added politely.

"Okay then, tell me anytime you like and we can head out to that Pizza place." he smiled and I was grossed out.

How about never, old geezer!

I excused myself from his office and headed back to my room.

I watched the monitor as they showed a match between Stefanie, Blair, Miri and Lyca in a fatal 4 way match...

It was a great match with all 4 divas giving their all, but by the end Stefanie got the win with her Glam Impact Mic Check on Lyca... and boy was Lyca mad about that... The match ended but Lyca and Stefanie kept tussling with each other before eventually a few of the WWE Referees came down to the ring and break them apart...

Matt had a match with Primo while Jeff had a match with Epico which resulted in both the Hardy Brothers winning which I'm glad about...

I waited for Jeff backstage after his match and once he saw me, he picks me up and twirled me around. "Good job Jeff." I exclaimed before pressing my lips against his, and then as we walked towards my locker room hand in hand, we happened to bumped into Mike and Charity...!

I walked past them and kinda ignore Charity when out of nowhere, she whirled me around to face her and then she tackled me to the floor. She then got on top of me and kept yanking my hair, I screamed in pain and moments later, Mike lifted her up away from me and holds her so she wouldn't be able to attacked me anymore, Jeff helps me up and I was damn pissed, I tried to hit her back but Jeff dragged me away from them!

Charity kept yelling at me, "STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND, YOU WHORE!"

What the fuck is her problem anyway?

Jeff drags me all the way towards my locker room.. I have never been pissed like these in my entire life before..!

"I can't take it anymore Jeff! Now she attacks randomly! That's it, I'm going to Johnny's office!" I snapped and headed straight to his office before Jeff could stopped me..

As I was on my way, I glanced down at my blue halter top and saw that the front part was ripped due to Charity attacking me just now!

Damn and it's revealing my lace bra! Oh Shit! I didn't have time to change and so I just ignored it and knocked on Johnny's office. He asked me to came in and I did...

As I walked in, I saw Johnny with Otunga discussing something and once Johnny saw me with my ripped top, he quickly asked Otunga to leave, at first Otunga wouldn't, but he soon relented and as Otunga walked past me, he looked at me disgustedly and stormed off..! What a douche..!

Aftter Otunga leaves, Johnny gave me a kind of perverted look and loosens his tie. He then asked me to sit down..

I did and he asked me, what's wrong...?

"Hello Nina.." he grins before continuing, "What can I do for you?"

"That bitch Charity keeps attacking me!" I snapped.

"Still?" he asked as he eyed me closely.

"Yeah and I'm tired of it! Look at me, she ripped my DAMN top!" I hollered as I pointed out to my torn shirt.

He looks at it and licked his lips. "Yeah I can see that, Nina."

"I want her suspended! You're the senior executive of talent relations. She has injured me and continues to harass me! Do something will you..!"

He was silent for a brief moment, before he looks up at me. "Nina its not fair to Charity if I do that! So in order to settled these differences, why not I changed tonight's match that you are gonna have with her into a Bra and Panties match...?"

My eyes widened in shock. A bra and panties match? What for?

"Really Mr Lauranatis? That's the best you can do?" I exclaims in sarcasm.

"Well let's do something about it and I'm not finished, and do you know who will be the special guest referee for that match?"

I looked at him quizically and asked, "Who..?"

"It would be none other than me!" he points at himself, smiled and then winked at me.

I almost puked! These old geezer is gonna ref my match! What a Pervert!

"Don't worry Nina with me as the special ref, I'm gonna do the right thing and be fair, plus she won't be able to attacked you that much since I'm in charge of that match." he smiles.

I have no other choice but to agree to the lame stipulation..!

* * *

><p><strong>[Charity POV]<strong>

Mike was still holding on to me and I was about ready to explode in anger..!

"Why do you keep coming in between me and Nina huh?" I yelled at Mike.

"Its because I don't want you to hurt her! I'm sick and tired of you being a jerk to Nina! You hear me, WE ARE THROUGH!" Mike yelled into my face.

I was shocked and I just freeze. Those words hit me like a ton of bricks...!

I grabbed his hand and tried to reason with him but Mike just pushed me away and stormed off!

These is not fair and Nina is gonna pay for these! That fucking bitch! I didn't realised that I was in tears..

A while later, I bumped into Punk and he asked me if I am okay?

"Well can't you see that I'm upset? Just get away from me, you fucking douchebag!" I snapped and pushing my way past him, i stormed back to my room...

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina Valentine vs Charity Blaze – Bra and Panties Match]<strong>

"_**The following contest is a Bra and Panties match and making her way to the ring from, Phoenix Arizona, here's the Crimson Butterfly, Nina Valentine..!"**_

I walked out with a different ring gear since its gonna be a bra and panties match, thus I wore a pink halter top with black mini shorts.

There was such a huge crowd pop as I came out and all of the guys at the front row were whistling at me...

Wooo they really loved a bra and panties match eh...Typical guys..

_**I'm on the edge of glory,  
>And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,<br>I'm on the edge of glory,  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you,<br>I'm on the edge  
>The edge (6x)<strong>_

_**I'm on the edge of glory  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge with you...**_

I got up to the ring and waited for Charity to come out. Finally she did, she came out wearing a sexy top and a short black skirt. She doesn't looked too happy.

"_**And he**__**r opponent from Toronto, Canada. Here's the Brunette Bombshell, Charity Blaze..."**_

_**Gonna get, ROWDY!  
>Gonna get a lil unRULY!<br>Get it fired up in a, HURRY!  
>Wanna get DIRRTY!<br>It's about time that I came to start the, PARTY!  
>Sweat drippin' over my, BODY!<br>Dancin', gettin' just a lil, NAUGHTY!  
>Wanna get DIRRTY!<br>It's about time for my arrival! **_

She glared at me angrily as she came down the ramp.

Moments later, once we're in the ring Mr Lauranaitis came out in his black and white sleeveless referee shirt. He came up to the ring and kept smiling at me. Boy, was I pissed!

Just when we're about to start a match, 'I came to play' hits and Mike came out. It seems that he's gonna watched the match too...

He sat next to King on Commentary...

Once the bell rang, Charity charged towards me with a huge clothesline which cause my head to hit hard against the canvas... The audience gasped upon the impact..

I yelped in pain and clutched the back of my head... She didn't stopped there, she kept stomping on me and then she got on top of me and tried to ripped my top, but I caught her hand and smacked her in the face.. I then leapt up to my feet and gave Charity a dropkick! She fell to the mat and Lauranatis went to checked up on me and as he was about to placed his hand on my shoulder, I purposely pushed him onto Charity..but Charity pushed him away and yelled at him. He told her that he's the ref so she has to watched her mouth! I didn't wait for them to fight with each other, I rushed towards Charity with an enziguiri and as soon as she's down, I tried to remove her top, but she pushed me away..!

Argh! I need to removed her top but how...? She tried to come at me but I ducked down and kicked her in the face..! I then successfully managed to ripped her top off and threw it to the audience! She was clad in her Frederick Satin and Pearls white bra and she screams loudly and tries to cover herself with her arms...!

The crowd is loud by now..!

**Cole: Oh No! Come on Charity, ripped Nina's top off!**

She got so angry that she come towards me and hit me with an elbow smash, she then grabbed a handful of my hair and tossed me to the center of the ring...!

I howled in pain from the impact, she then grabbed one of my legs, at first I thought she's gonna do her ankle lock but she changed her mind, she turned me over and tried to unbutton my mini shorts.. I smacked her away and getting up to my feet, I tried to kicked her again, but she caught my foot and yankind me down to the canvas, she got hold of my pink halter top and she hurriedly ripped it off, which revealed my Victoria's Secret, very sexy in Pink lace bra...

I was agitated and as I looked over at Lauranatis, his jaw literally dropped seeing me in my bra...!

Oh Gosh, I'm only clad in my bra and mini shorts now! SHIT!

There were a lot of men whistling and cheering us on and soon the entire audience were chanting, "TAKE IT OFF!" Loudly...

**King: Wow the Take It off Chants is heard all over the arena now, Cole.**

**Cole: I know that but I want Charity to win..!**

I leapt up to my feet and connected with a series of punches on her, but Lauranatis tried to hold me off, he grabbed my arm and tried to drag me away from Charity. I was pissed, is Lauranatis trying to be a smart-ass with me!

Seeing that I got distracted, Charity rushed towards me and tackled me down to the mat, she then once again tried to unbutton my mini shorts, I tried to struggled and I managed to elbow her in the face and shoved her away from me...!

I got up to my feet and tried to ripped her skirt but she slapped me, and gave me the hardest dropkick, that she could muster!

Damn that move knocked the wind out of me...!

I slowly got up to my feet and once she came towards me again, I caught her in a hurricaranna as I was spinning, she managed to caught hold of my right foot, and bringing me down, she quickly unbuttoned my mini shorts and removed it...! She then threw it to the crowd and just like that she's the winner...!

"_**Here's your winner, the brunette bombshell, Charity Blaze...!"**_

I was so pissed off, as Lauranaitis raises her hand in victory, I jumped on her and grabbing her skirt, I ripped it off, so that now we are both clad in only our bra and panties, she exploded and tried to charged towards me but Lauranatis restrained her and Mike came up to the ring to grabbed hold of me!

There were too much animosity towards us...! I felt like kicking her ass again but Mike kept a tight hold on me... Charity was so red with anger and she kept hurling profanities at me as Lauranatitis hold her off!

"FUCK YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU STEAL MIKE AWAY FROM ME! YOU FILTHY CUNT! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE, NINA...!" She yelled loudly at me till the whole arena could hear her...!

She looks at Big Johnny and shoved him away, she then get down from the ring and walks backstage...

Mike lets go of me and Lauranaitis came near me and asked me if I was okay, he then puts his arm on my shoulder but I just brushed him away and pushed my way past Mike, I get down from the ring and stormed back to my room...! I was pissed that I lose to her in that match...!

* * *

><p><strong>[Charity POV]<strong>

I was so fucking pissed! Sore loser, fucking bitch! I cursed as I bumped into Punk.

"Nice!" he commented once he saw me.

"Well fuck you, Punk! I'm not in the mood for any of your pathetic comments!" After saying that I rushed into my room and shut the door...

* * *

><p><strong>[Nina POV]<strong>

I walked backstage clad in just my pink bra and panties and thankfully there were not many people walking around, I headed into my room and was relieved to see Jeff there. He watched that match and he knows that I'm upset.

He quickly grabbed a huge towel from the dressing table and wrapped me with it... I hugged him tightly and weeped...he held me closely as I buried my face into his chest.

"Why does Johnny have to put me in that stupid match, Jeff. Its humiliating to have to lose to someone like Charity and she kept saying that I stole Mike away from her..! I didn't and you know that, Jeff." I cried...

He lift up my chin and looked into my eyes..."Its okay baby, I know about that... Nina I will always loved you, no matter what..."

"I love you too, Jeff.." I uttered as he pressed a kiss on my lips...

**It sucks that Nina has to lose to Charity..**

**So it seems that Mike has broke up with Charity, do you expect Mike to broke up with her?**

**What's up with Lauranaitis infatuation with Nina. Its creepy right?**

**Btw its hilarious when Punk calls Lauranaitis – Clown Shoes... lol**


End file.
